Soul Bound
by CougarGirl
Summary: SWANQUEEN: In the Magical Final Battle, Regina seemingly sacrifices her life to save Emma. The town grieves the loss of their Hero Mayor, not knowing Regina was still there. Her soul had somehow become entangled with the Savior, unable to signal that she wasn't gone. What will Regina learn about Emma she didn't already know, and is there a way for her to come back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. It was all their collective nightmares, culminating at one life altering moment. Regina paled as she saw the Black Fairy toss her purple fire ball towards Emma. She saw Emma, bound in magical shackles unable to defend herself. Unable to stop an already unstoppable spell. You see, just as all second rate villains tend to do, the Black Fairy had informed them all of how she intended to destroy their lives before she actually attempted it. A mistake the Evil Queen would never have made. Yes, having her nemesis shackled and in her grasp, Fiona was too vain to simply dispatch the Savior without a dramatic monologue. Long story short, Fiona had used one of Emma's hairs to fashion an especially personal fireball. This one, to the savior's blood, was poison. One touch of the fireball currently headed in her direction would kill Emma instantly; No reversal, no coming back. The Savior would die, and with her any hope of rescuing the others. There was no way out of this one. And as the fireball inched it's way closer to Henry's other mother, Regina was at an impasse.

They were all there. Charming had been run through by Gideon before Snow killed him with an arrow through the heart. Oh, don't worry, it was only through Charming's spleen. David would live. But he and Snow were huddled helplessly as they watched it unfold in front of them. Hook had been so indecisive he had been knocked unconscious eons ago. Even Gold had been rendered helpless by his inability to cross his treacherous mother. He had refused to take sides, resulting in Fiona unleashing her wrath and sucking his darkness to add to her own. He lie face down on the street, Belle by his side. With no magic except only what the author's pen could allow him to do, Henry stood frozen; Time slowly ticking by to the moment he would see his mother murdered before his very eyes.

That left Regina. It's amazing how many thoughts can pass through one's mind in a split second. And for Regina there were many. She had failed to complete the redemption she had promised Henry. Now she would watch him mourn Emma because of that failure. She had accidentally allowed her promise to destroy Snow's happiness come to pass, even after decidedly changing her mind on that wish. She had come to adore the Charming family, despite her best efforts. (And she would definitely not tell you so.) And now she would let down the only true friend Regina had ever had. No matter what the Evil Queen thought all those years ago, this Regina now, would never find happiness in seeing this come to pass. Henry. Snow. David. Hell, even Hook. They didn't deserve to lose Emma. The Savior. The one prophesied to destroy the Queen herself. Or was she? Not really. She was foretold to break the curse, not destroy Regina. And yet she had, hadn't she? Not in the physical sense. Emma had broken down the barriers, seen through the darkness, grabbed what little was left of Regina inside the Evil Queen and pulled her, clawed her to the surface. In a sense Emma did kill the Evil Queen. All that remained was Regina. And in another breath Emma would be gone.

To this day, Regina couldn't tell you what magic she summoned. It came from somewhere she didn't know existed inside herself. It came from somewhere she hasn't reached into since, at least not for magic. But as she saw Emma squeeze her eyes shut, bracing herself for the certainty of death that was hurdling towards her, something in Regina snapped on. Her eyes glowed purple. Her jaw tightened and her body tensed. She reached back and an almost inhuman cry emerged from the back of her throat. The magic that intercepted Fiona's fireball was bright white. Regina had flung it forward with great abandon, catching the fireball inches before snuffing the Savior's light forever. And in as much gusto as she had flung it forward, she pulled it back. They all watched, aghast at the turn of tides, as the fireball crashed into Regina sending her flying backwards, skidding across the pavement.

A great flash of white and purple light emitted as Regina absorbed the fireball, a single bolt of lightening stealing across and through Fiona's heart. The Black Fairy was dead instantly. Just as Regina was.

Regina fluttered her eyes open. She looked up from the pavement to see a shocked Emma Swan, looking on somewhere past where Regina laid. It was an unflattering view, straight up the Savior's nose from her toes, and if she had a breath Regina surely would have mentioned it. Instead she just coughed, trying to breathe.

"Regina!"

Regina put an arm up, expecting Emma to help her up, but when the savior darted off somewhere behind her, Regina humphed. "I'm fine, thank you," she snarked as she helped herself up. She dusted herself off as she saw everyone running to something behind her, rather than to her as she expected. She had, after all, just saved the day. Again. When she turned, she froze. It was herself. Laying on the ground. Dead. The Charmings and Zelena and Henry and Hook and even the dwarves were huddled around her. She looked over in confusion to confirm yes, the Black Fairy was dead. But...what was happening?

Regina slowly walked up behind them, grieving, crying, pawing over her body. She looked down in shock. That was her. But how could it be? She was still here! Her attention snapped to Snow. The woman was tear streaked and sobbing. "Regina! No!" She said through her tears.

Her eyes moved to David, also forlorn and was that a tear as well? The dwarves removed their hats. Hook was pale.

Henry...Regina's heart split in two at his eyes. Heartbroken. "Mom, no!" He sobbed. Regina felt her own tears streaming, still looking at her body in confusion.

Then to Emma. The savior had a tight grip on the lapel of Regina's coat. She looked angry. "No," Regina could barely make the word out. The Savior just stared, angrily glaring until a large tear drop formed slowly, threatened but didn't fall. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly curious as to what Emma would do next. The Savior's lip curled. "No!" She growled. Regina watched as Emma took her body's pulse, blushing unknowingly when Emma attempted mouth to mouth and soon after chest compressions. Everyone sat in shock including Regina as Emma feverishly attempted to revive an all ready gone Regina.

Regina stood, numb, mouth agape, as the Savior was desperately trying to save her. It wasn't until she saw Snow reach up and grab Emma's arm, forcing her to stop that Regina noticed she was sobbing. Not for herself; for the heartbreaking scene of someone trying so desperately to not lose her. No one had ever done that for her before. Regina was touched and heartbroken at the same time.

"Emma," Snow said compassionately. "Emma, stop." Finally Emma stilled under her mother's firm but gentle touch. "I'm sorry, honey, she's gone," Snow's voice broke, and she was lost to tears, falling back into David's embrace.

Regina watched as Emma looked pale, vacant, her eyes wide yet dead. She noticed the Savior trembling, tears and snot running thickly. Emma reached a shaky arm up, meeting Henry as he crashed down into her embrace. Regina watched as her son sobbed over her dead body, grieving wholly and genuinely, as a just as broken Emma Swan tried her best to comfort him.

And Regina cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina felt an odd sense of loss as her body was placed into the ambulance. Although everything that made her HER was still perfectly contained in...whatever vessel she was currently in, she had invested quite a bit of time and smoothies into that body and she was loathed to see it go out of her sight. But she had found out in the first few minutes after Emma had stopped trying to revive her that no one knew of her presence. She had called their names, waved her hands in front of their faces, called them all sorts of clever and colorful names, but no one responded. And when she felt that icky slimy feeling when Hook had walked right through her, she knew that she was...well, undetected.

Regina stayed as close to Henry as she could, thinking that maybe he might feel her presence just as he did when she and Emma had been locked in the mirror world. She put her ghostly hand on his shoulder, bore sympathetic eyes into his tear streaked face, tried to reach him mentally, and tried everything else she could think of. Nothing was working. She tried to think only about her son instead of her state, and found herself trailing Henry back to the Jones' abode. All her thoughts were on Henry.

It broke Regina's heart to see him undone, inconsolable even in Emma's arms. Regina sat silently in the corner, watching, as Emma held a sobbing Henry on the couch while Hook drank quietly at the kitchen table. When Regina's tears ran dry, she tried again to reach him. She spoke, yelled, screamed his name to no avail, until her anger turned towards Emma.

"You. You're the Savior," Regina spat, glaring at an unwitting Emma who's own eyes were red and swollen. "Do something. Don't you get it? I'm not dead, you imbecile!" Anger was all she had left at this point. "Something happened...I don't know. Something happened when that fireball hit me...I don't know, but I'm still here! EMMA! For God's sake don't be an idiot like your parents!" She leaned over, screaming right in Emma's face. "MISS SWAN! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

The little vein in Regina's forehead popped a bit with the ferocity that she screamed. When Emma seemed to startle a bit, Regina paused. Her eyebrows furrowed as Emma's demeanor changed. She looked almost...alarmed? Regina watched in curiosity as Emma's eyes darted around the room for a brief moment. Could Emma have possibly heard her? Regina only held onto that hope for a moment until Emma stood up with Henry and swiftly walked right through her on her way to tuck their son into bed. Well, there went any hope that Emma sensed her. At least it was a more pleasant feeling than Hook passing through her. That was all cramped and bloated and...greasy. When Emma passed through her it was airy...light...almost...comforting. Regina shook the thought out of her head as she solemnly followed them into Henry's room, and wiped tears away as she watched Emma tuck their nearly grown son into bed, the woman trying her damnedest to comfort him as best she could. Regina was greatful for that. That even in her death, Emma was a true friend and parenting partner, and Regina knew that no matter what happened, Emma would do right by Henry. Regina found herself, despite the circumstances, smiling slightly at the scene. Without realizing it, she was watching Emma now instead of Henry. She had never noticed before how shapely Emma's jawline was. It was perfectly shaped, and Regina admired it for a moment. She cleared her ghostly throat when she realized what she was thinking and smoothed her hands down her non-existent skirt. Emma re-caught her attention when she stood up slowly and looked back down to Henry who was finally asleep. Emma sighed and shook her head, her hands on her hips. Regina watched with bated breath as one hand went up to Emma's forehead as the woman sighed a silent sob, new tears falling down her cheeks. She watched the savior quietly make her way out of the room, looking back at Henry one last time before slowly clicking the door closed behind her as she left. Regina took a deep breath and looked back at her sleeping son. She walked over and took vigil at his bedside, ghostly hand on his rising and falling chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sleep apparently wasn't needed by ghosts. But Regina didn't mind. She watched Henry for hours. When finally she felt he would sleep soundly through the night, she made her way back through the dark, quiet house. She walked slowly, taking in for the first time the house that Emma had taken up residence with the pirate. They clearly hasn't had time to decorate yet. Hardly any wall coverings. A spackling of unmatching furniture. When Regina passed a framed picture of Hook posing while leaning on the deck of the Jolly Roger alone, grinning like a fool, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. But when she reached the kitchen, her mood returned to sour.

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table alone. Apparently Hook had drank himself to sleep, leaving his new wife to deal with her feelings alone.

Typical.

Regina walked slowly to the table across from Emma. She took in the woman's appearance, furrowing her eyebrows at the tears that had continued to fall. There was a full shot glass and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her. Her eyes were fixed as if in thought, softly biting her forefinger absently.

Regina slowly sat down in the chair across from Emma, placing her arms on the table and intertwining her fingers. She just watched Emma. She had never seen the Savior so defeated. She was vacant. Her eyes were dead. For the first time since Regina had met her, it looked like Emma was...lost. And that was saying something.

Emma sighed out. She looked at the bottle of Jack for a moment before grabbing it and pouring herself another shot. Regina mused that it wasn't rum like the damned pirate preferred, and then wondered how much of that bottle Emma had consumed while she had been sitting in there with Henry. She didn't judge. She just wondered why. She sighed in jealousy when Emma threw back the shot and immediately poured herself another. Again her gaze locked curiously on the Savior's face.

Emma chuckled ironically and slammed the shot glass down. She looked all around the room, tears glistening around her eyes and face. Regina watched. "What the hell were you thinking?" Emma asked the room. She shook her head in sorrow, filling up the glass again. Regina knew she was talking to her but remained silent. She sat in curiosity. She watched Emma throw back another shot. Emma pursed her lips and shook her head, tears still silently falling. "Seriously, Regina. What the HELL?" Emma slammed the glass down again and angrily refilled it. She scoffed and threw her hands up before taking down another shot. "What did you think would happen, huh?" She scoffed. Regina is intrigued. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Did you think this would fix things?" She scoffs again angrily. Regina cocks her head. What?! "Cuz it doesn't. It doesn't fix ANYTHING!" Regina swallowed in regret as Emma regained her composure. "You, Regina...not being here? Doesn't fix anything. It makes it worse." Emma shook her head again as tears fell. Regina figured Emma was thinking about Henry until a short pause led Emma to the next monologue.

Emma twirled the empty shot glass in her hand before filling it and immediately draining it again. She shook her head. "Seriously, Regina?" she said quietly. Regina watched Emma look everywhere except at her, and sat quiet. "How do you expect me-" she sobbed and downed another shot, filling it again as she coughed slightly. She shook her head again as she leaned back on the table. "How do you expect me to do this without you? We had an agreement, you and I."

Regina softened her features...was she hearing this?

Emma sighed. "It's not just that. It's not just him." This caught Regina's attention. Emma shook her head again, ran her hands through her hair. She nodded as she ran her hand down her face. "I-I don't know Regina. I just know..." Emma paused and Regina noticed...what was that look?

"I just-okay maybe I don't know." Emma sniffed and wiped her nose before taking another shot. She stared off before finally nodding her head again. "I just don't know, Regina. I really just don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Regina had unknowingly become tense as Emma spoke, and suddenly her breath had stopped. It also looked as though Emma looked up and directly at her. Regina froze. She stared right into the Savior's eyes as Emma said "I need you, Regina. I'm not me without you."

The world seemed to ripple around Regina as these words were spoken, and Regina was actually rendered speechless for once in her life. She was motionless as Emma finally pushed herself up and staggered not to the master bedroom as Regina assumed, but to the living room couch and instantly passed out. Regina secretly found comfort at watching Emma finally relax and melt into the pillows. Something about Emma being at peace helped Regina relax as well. She took in another few moments of confusion before she finally retook her vigil at Henry's bed until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina listened as Emma finally relented to David when he asked to take Henry away for the day for a fishing trip. She wasn't happy about it, but knew Henry could probably benefit from a distraction considering the circumstances. It was when Regina attempted to follow Henry on this fishing trip that things started to get...interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had left her son in the early morning to complete his bathroom routine, and settled uncomfortably into the bar stool in Emma and Hook's kitchen. She fiddled with her fingers as Emma staggered into the kitchen. Regina looked the woman up and down. Her hair was a tangled bird's nest. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale and clammy. Regina tweaked a smile at the thought of Emma being hung over despite the circumstances. She watched as Emma readied the coffee maker, and found her eyes wandering down to judge the woman's sleepwear. Emma had on a silky off-white camisole and silky shorts to match. Regina imagined that it was only when she moved in with Hook that Emma probably stopped sleeping in her ribbed tank top and underwear. Regina frowned, realizing that Emma had lost one of the many quirks that she secretly admired about the Savior. Her originality and unique, albeit hideous taste in clothing gave Emma an edge that Regina was loathed to admit made herself appear formidable. And Emma had most definitely been that. She mused about their first meeting as her eyes wandered down to scoff at the fuzzy pink slippers Emma was wearing. She shook her head slightly and didn't realize her eyes wandered back up to admire the muscular legs of her son's other mother. Regina didn't notice her own features soften as she took in the way the silky sleepwear clung to Emma's body, accentuating the woman's shapely features.

Suddenly Emma turned with a full cup and placed it on the bar between her and Regina. Regina gazed at the woman who had yet to look up from her stirring. There was an odd feeling overtaking Regina now. It was a gross sense of loss and grief that seemed to originate at her chest and seep out across her body. Emma was hurting. And for reasons she dared not question, this made Regina sad. She started to reach out to someway comfort the woman across from her, but stilled when she realized what she was doing. Emma stopped stirring, and Regina swallowed. "Emma," Regina whispered, barely even audible to herself.

Regina watched as Emma became unnaturally still, and furrowed her eyebrows when Emma slowly started to lift her head up. Sad green eyes, puffy from alcohol and tears seemed to look right into Regina's own brown orbs. Regina waited in silence, desperate to know if Emma could finally see her. When the blonde showed no signs of recognition, no signs of any life even, Regina couldn't wait. "Emma? Can you see me?"

The green eyes seemed to flicker. Could it be? But before Regina could find the answer, both women jumped at the sound of banging on the front door. Emma jumped so high she spilled coffee all over the counter, cursing as she put down her mug. Regina looked from the door back to the blonde, frustrated at the interruption. She sighed and rubbed her temple as she watched Emma walk to the front door and let David in. Regina looked on as his compassionate eyes took in the sight of his daughter and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"How are you doing?"

Emma shrugged as he let her go, walking-or dragging rather-back to the counter. She grabbed a towel and shook her head as she halfheartedly cleaned up the spilt coffee. Regina saw Emma swallow another round of tears down. "I don't know. Terrible. I just...I can't believe she's gone. I just-I'm having a hard time believing it."

Charming nodded in understanding. "I know. It's weird, after everything that we've all been through, I never imagined myself grieving over her death." Regina focused on David, listening intently. She noticed his shoulders drop as he leaned on the counter for support. "But she-I don't know, just all of a sudden I woke up and she was part of the family." Regina felt tears prick at her eyes, touched at his words. "How's Henry?"

Emma scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee. "How do you think? He's devastated. He has no idea what he's gonna do without her." After a beat Emma continued. "Hell, I don't know either."

Charming just looked at his daughter for a moment. "You don't know what Henry's going to do without Regina, or you don't know what YOU'RE going to do without Regina?"

Regina tilted her head at this curious question. She looked over at Emma, who she noticed refused to look up from her coffee mug. Emma bit her bottom lip, tapping her slipper furiously. Regina looked at the down turned face of the savior, trying to make out exactly what was happening here. Was Emma shaking? Finally, with another shrug, the blonde looked up sheepishly at her father. "I don't know. Both."

Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma's face. She had spent a fair amount of her time torturing the savior in the past, but never before was she able to invoke as much pain as Emma appeared to be in now. Had Emma cared about her that much? Was it possible that the savior was really as dedicated to Regina's friendship and finding her happy ending as she had promised? No one in Regina's life had ever been as genuine in their declarations of love and loyalty as they claimed before, not even Robin. But Emma appeared broken in a way she had only seen once before; When Hook had died. Even then, Emma hadn't looked to the bottle to kill the pain of his loss. Seeing Emma now, so forlorn and shattered and desperate had Regina confused to say the least. She didn't know what she would do without Regina? What did she mean by that? She would live on, have Henry all to herself, continue her fantasy life with the pirate. The loss of Regina wouldn't affect any of that. What was it that Emma thought she couldn't do without?

All three were brought out of their private thoughts when Henry quietly made his way down the stairs. He forced a smile as Emma walked up to him. "Hey kid. You sleep at all?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, a bit. Hey Grandpa," Henry let Charming hug him and accepted his words of comfort.

"Are you sure you're up for fishing today? You don't have to go if you don't want to," Emma said as she squeezed his arm.

Henry shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I think it would be good to get out of the house and just kind of...chill." Emma smiled weakly and nodded. Henry caught her gaze for a moment. "You should do that too."

Regina watched the exchange curiously, and went to follow as David led Henry out the front door. As the two men walked down the walkway to David's truck, Regina moved to go with them, determined not to leave her son's side. But at the edge of the front porch she was brought to a sudden halt. She tried to step forward, but something was preventing her. She looked down at her feet, an invisible force not allowing her to leave the porch. She took a single step to the left and to the right. No problem there. But any attempt to follow Henry down the walkway was met with resistance. She huffed in frustration, and looked over to see Emma step out onto the porch next to her. Looking down at her feet once more, Regina tried again, this time finally being allowed to step down. Regina smiled and huffed out in approval, briskly walking down toward the truck where Henry had already gotten in. Her full steam ahead came to an abrupt halt as she again was stopped halfway down the walk. She grunted in frustration, as she could do nothing but watch helplessly as David and Henry drove off to go fishing without her. "Henry!" she called. Her arms dropped heavily to her sides as she realized something wasn't allowing her to follow her son.

Regina felt an odd pulling sensation and looked down to her feet. Her feet weren't moving, yet her body-or-soul-or whatever- was being pulled backwards. She turned around and saw Emma moving back into the house, the mayor being pulled along with her. Regina grunted as she was pulled up the stairs and directly through the closed front door. She wobbled to a stop finally, and took a moment to regain her composure. She smoothed down her shirt and slowly walked around the corner to the kitchen. There was Emma, sitting on the very bar stool Regina had previously been perched on. What did this mean? While Emma sipped more on her coffee, Regina tested her boundaries. It seemed Regina could only travel about 30 yards or so in any direction that centered around Emma Swan-Er-Jones. Regina truly couldn't get used to that one. Her suspicions were confirmed when as Emma got up and walked up the stairs, Regina was dragged right along with her. Loud curses and violent gestures did Regina no good, and she finally relented that just walking along with the savior was really all she could do. Regina's soul, it seemed, was somehow bound to the Savior.

Confused and annoyed at the realization of this development, Regina cringed as she was forced to follow Emma into her shared bedroom with Hook, and looked on as Emma pulled the covers up over her still sleeping, half naked husband. Regina's lip curled up unconsciously in disgust. She still had no idea what Emma saw in him. Where Regina had fought tooth and nail for her redemption, Hook merely had to follow Emma around and take credit for heroics he hadn't performed. She was so mused in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had followed Emma into the bathroom until she turned around just as Emma pulled her silk top off, revealing her naked breasts to a very shocked, very close, very red former mayor of Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina's eyes barely had time to bug out of her head. She didn't even have enough time to register what was happening. The high pitched shriek that came out of the savior's mouth startled her backwards. She quickly averted her eyes, but glanced back as Emma clutched her silky top in her hands, covering her chest. Emma's eyes were darting around the bathroom, her breathing shallow and quick. Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Emma?"

The blonde continued her frantic search of the bathroom, finally taking a deep sighing breath when she concluded she was indeed alone. Regina watched as Emma shook her head and dropped the top to the floor.

Regina turned her back on the savior, unsure what had just happened. Did Emma see her for a moment? What else could explain the sudden panic? "Emma can you hear me?" Regina called over her shoulder, sighing in frustration when she heard the water turn on in the tub. Suddenly very aware of a naked Emma Swan behind her, Regina suddenly felt her ears start burning. Unsure of what to do, she decided standing in a dark bedroom with a sleeping Killian Jones was a better option than in here with a naked, wet, savior. Resisting the urge to look over her shoulder, Regina passed through the door into the other room. "Much better option," Regina said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina looked shyly up as a thankfully dressed Emma emerged from the bathroom, toweling dry her hair. She watched as Emma sat on the bed next to Killian, who moved his hand over her lap but otherwise did not move.

"Come back to bed, love," he slurred, words muffled by the pillow.

Emma forced a half smile. "I can't. I have to go to work."

Killian forced his upper body off the bed, rolling slightly to face her. "Today? But with all that happened yesterday, I thought you'd want to stay with Henry."

Emma bristled slightly at the passive aggressive guilt trip. She took a breath before answering, knowing he probably didn't mean it that way. "He's with David, remember? We've got to have at least one sheriff on duty, especially after what happened yesterday. People are going to want answers. I was supposed to be their savior. They deserve to know that it was really Regina that saved them."

Regina's heart warmed, a lip pulling up into the slightest smile. This woman really was good in every sense of the word. Regina looked down and swallowed, wishing she hadn't been so stubborn before to appreciate this woman who had truly been her friend.

Killian shook his head and sighed. "I know she was your friend, Emma, but you are the savior. One act of goodness does not negate all the evil she has done in the past."

Regina's smile immediately faded. She shot her gaze to Emma to see how she was going to respond. Emma looked flabbergasted. She scoffed noisily and pushed herself up off the bed.

Knowing he had angered Emma, Killian sat all the way up. "I'm just saying, love, you shouldn't be up and giving credit to Regina for saving the day this one time, when you've been saving this whole damned town from her since you got here!" He was yelling by the time he was finished, because Emma had walked out of the room and down the hall. He sighed and fell back down to the bed.

Regina had watched Emma storm off, and walked slowly to the bed. She looked down at the sleepy, rum soaked pirate. She had never felt as much disdain for him than she did in that moment. He couldn't see the dark eyes piercing into him. How dare he say such things? How dare he say such _true_ things? She was pulled away and through the wall as Emma made her way to the station angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina came to the conclusion as she was being pulled through the town forcefully as Emma drove to the station that this situation simply would not do. Being dead was one thing. Being a ghost was one thing. But not being allowed to haunt freely and not be with her son at all times was something completely different. When she had been freed from the strangling hold of her mother, Regina vowed to never be led around again. And yet here she was, being dragged behind Emma Swan like a reluctant puppy. She strode into the sheriff's office to find Emma settling in. She was off put. She was tossing paperwork files around angrily and mumbling about something under her breath. Regina watched in amusement as the annoyance of the woman only escalated. _Such a child._

When Emma finally humphed into her chair, Regina was able to refocus on her strange situation. "There must be an explanation," Regina said aloud as she started pacing the room. Emma continued to fumble with things on her desk. "I can accept that maybe I'm dead. I can even accept that maybe I'm a ghost. But I can't accept that it's a coincidence that I'm doomed to be bound to you for the rest of your confounded life." Regina continued to pace, not noticing Emma roll her eyes as she tried fruitlessly to clean up the desk. "No, there has to be another explanation. Something I'm missing."

Regina continued to pace slowly as Emma finally leaned back in the chair and let her arms fall to her sides. "I wish I hadn't agreed to that stupid camping trip. I should be with Henry," Emma said to herself.

Regina scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she continued to pace. "Obviously. He needs his mother, not the two idiots."

"He's not an idiot," Emma said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He's a good man. He probably knows better than I do what to say to Henry."

Regina continued to pace, raising an eyebrow. "You have a point."

Emma snorted and pushed herself up from the desk. "Who am I kidding. I can't do this. Damn it, Regina, what do I do? Tell me what to do! I can't...I don't know how to raise this kid without you!" Emma leaned her forearm up against the wall, leaning her forehead onto it. She breathed out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Regina walked up next to Emma, staring intently but softly at her. "Yes you do," she said, almost in a whisper. "You can. From the moment you walked into my life I've been trying to force you out of it. Not because of the past. Not because...I loathed you, because I did. Not because of Snow White or the Evil Queen. It was because I knew," Regina paused, swallowing down the fire burning in her throat, "I knew you had something that I never would. That you had a connection to Henry...a connection he longed for. I knew you could be the kind of mother he deserved, that you could love him as much but differently than I do. And I knew he needed you." Regina continued as Emma stayed still, leaning against the wall, breathing steadily. Regina licked her lips and continued. "Emma Swan, you are brave. Strong. Smart. I never knew how much I admire you until this moment. There is no one I trust to care for Henry more than you. You _can_ do this."

Emma slowly lifted her head from her forearm, eyebrows furrowed. A single tear spilled over onto her cheek. She had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. She felt a presence there with her. And she was strangely comforted.

Regina reached up and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, look of compassion in her eyes. She barely noticed that her fingers wrapped firmly around the blonde's shoulder.

Emma felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head. She saw pleading eyes. She saw a ghostly arm raised up, perfectly manicured hands gripping her shoulder. The unmistakable jawline and lip scar of Regina Mills. "Regina?" she rasped out. As quickly as she had said the word, the apparition was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina immediately pulled her hand off Emma's shoulder in shock. "Emma?! Can you see me? Can you hear me?" But she could tell whatever spell had held Emma had released, because the blonde made no indication that she could do either of those things.

Emma looked around the room in confusion. She could swear that she just saw...she lifted her own hand and placed it on the shoulder she could have sworn she felt a hand. Nothing. Emma's eyes darted around the room. Was she losing her mind? She ran her fingers across her scalp. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, unwitting of the yelling Queen running behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma burst into Archie's office, catching him off guard. "Emma! Is everything alright?"

She gripped the hair at her scalp, pacing furiously around his office. "No. I think-I think I'm going crazy."

Archie, clearly concerned, got up from his desk chair and sat in the small armchair across from the couch. "Why? What's going on?" Emma let out a few grunts and exasperated sighs until Archie caught her hand and gently sat her down. Finally she looked up at him, clearly pleading for help. "I know these last few weeks have been trying for you. And yesterday...the loss of Regina is a lot to handle for everyone, I can't imagine how you and Henry-"

Regina walked in and scowled. "It broke him. He's broken," Emma yelled, finally tears falling in droves. "I don't know how to help him through this!" her voice had risen octaves as her sobs were barely held back.

Archie bowed his head, leaning forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find a way."

Emma shook her head. "No! How can I help him through this when I can't handle it myself!?" Archie paused, hoping Emma would continue. He knew what she was feeling now was bringing up a reality she had suppressed for a long time. When she said nothing further he spoke.

"Regina meant a lot to you too." He pursed his lips as Emma could do nothing but nod emphatically. Regina looked on curiously. "Perhaps...there were some things left unsaid between you."

Emma took a deep breath, seeming to get a hold of her sobbing. She dried her face with the sleeves of her shirt. Her eyes never left her lap. "You can say that about anyone who left too soon. Without being able to say goodbye."

Archie nodded slowly. "Yes, but you and Regina...you went through a lot together. You had a very special relationship, outside of Henry."

Emma scoffed, even smiling sarcastically. "Are you kidding? If it hadn't been for Henry we would have killed each other eons ago."

"I don't think that's true."

Emma shook her head and made a look of disbelief. "We were barely even friends!"

Regina just stood, motionless, taking in the surreal scene unfolding before her eyes. Archie hesitated. "I think...on the surface that's how it seemed. But I think if you really look at it...if you think about it...there was much more to you and Regina than what we saw on the surface."

Emma sat in silence, an uneasy calm had set upon her. Resignation. She knew he was right but was not ready to admit or acknowledge so. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him. "I'm seeing her. I'm hearing her."

Archie nodded. "That's not uncommon. When a loved one leaves so suddenly-" Regina shuddered at the words, but Emma cut him off.

"No. I mean...I'm REALLY seeing her. I can hear her talking to me!"

"Where? Where has this been happening?"

Emma squirmed at the memory of seeing Regina's shocked face as she had been topless in the bathroom. "At my house. And the station."

Regina folded her arms, knowing Archie would chalk it up to some Freudian manifestation. "He's not going to believe you."

"You have to believe me! I don't-Regina has never even been to my house before, why would I just imagine her there?"

"What does she say?" Archie asked, hoping to help Emma work through some pent up emotions.

Emma thought hard. "I-I couldn't make much of it out. Just her yelling my name a lot." Archie flicked a knowing smile which Emma caught. She knew what he was thinking, that she was just remembering the past. "It wasn't just that...she sounded desperate. I think-I think I heard her say...she's not dead."

Regina froze. She HAD heard her! This gave Regina renewed hope. Then Archie started spewing more mumbo jumbo about the mind manifesting things when someone close to them dies suddenly..blah, blah, blah. Regina knew Emma would never get anywhere with him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's never going to believe you. Just...get out of here and go talk to Zelena. Maybe she can help figure this out." She looked over to see Emma, with her hands gripping at her scalp again in frustration. She rolled her eyes. "It's not going to do you any good to pull your own hair out." Regina froze, staring at Emma's blonde hair. "Hair...That's it! Your hair!" She rushed over and sat next to Emma on the couch. The blonde was unfazed. "Fiona used your hair to make the fireball that hit me. It was meant for you, not me! Something must have happened, the magic that was meant to kill you, has somehow, I don't know, bound me to you! Of course! That's it Emma! Don't you see?! I'm not dead, because it can't kill me! Please Emma, hear me!"

Emma had already blocked Archie's droll explanation from her hearing. She sat on the couch, swaying slightly. She loosened the grip on her hair slightly, allowing her hands to slide down the long blonde locks falling in front of her forehead. Something compelled her to stare at her hair. As her hands fell to the bottoms, she pinched a small strand of hairs and looked at it. She looked at it curiously and rolled it between her fingers. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Her blood felt cold as hope sprung in her chest. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked up to see Archie looking at her in anticipation. She stood up like a shot.

"My hair!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **There is still some captainswan in this story. This is definitely a swanqueen endgame, but I need to get rid of Hook in a semi-realistic way. Believe me, I don't like writing it anymore than you like reading it. It will be kept to an extreme minimum. Bear with me please, it will be over soon, I promise.**

Emma hustled down the street, not really knowing where to go. Who should she tell her theory to? Would anyone believe her? Archie sure didn't. And perhaps she was imagining it. No. Emma was certain. Regina was still there somehow. And it had something to do with the magic used in the Black Fairy's fireball. It came like a whisper. Zelena. Of course. She couldn't tell her parents yet, they'd think she was crazy. And she certainly didn't want to get Henry's hopes up. Zelena knew as much about magic as Regina did, so if anyone could tell her it was even possible it was Zelena.

Finally making her decision, Emma jumped into the sheriff car and slammed the door shut. She was startled when the passenger door opened and Hook slunk down next to her. She sighed, but tried not to raise his suspicion. If she could avoid telling him about her theory, that would be good. "Killian. What are you doing here?" Unknown to her, Regina scowled from the backseat.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Hi, love. Sorry to bother you at work, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"You shouldn't speak at all," Regina snarked.

Emma had so much she wanted to say, but she was itching to get to Zelena's. "Look, I know you didn't mean what you said, so lets just...let it go, okay?"

"Oh, I meant it," he affirmed, catching Emma's look of confusion. "Look, it's no secret there was no love lost between me and Regina. I guess...I just had a little harder a time forgiving her for her past treachery than you did."

She tried to not go there with him, but she couldn't help herself. "And why is that, huh? You had just as many things to be forgiven for as she did. Why should you be forgiven but not her?" Killian looked genuinely hurt, and Emma felt a twinge of guilt. They had danced around the fact that he used to be a villain, but hadn't talked much about it. He certainly wasn't going to bring it up and Emma was not good at difficult conversations.

"Are you seriously comparing a little piracy to the murder and villainy of the Evil Queen?"

Emma shook her head and gripped the steering wheel. "It's not a competition, God. I'm just saying...Regina worked hard for her redemption and I think she earned it."

"And what, I haven't?" He ignored Emma trying to protest. "No. That's what you think isn't it? I've done nothing to earn my redemption unlike your precious Madam Mayor who somehow turned into the Saint of Storybrooke!"

Regina was about to take a futile swing at the back of his head until Emma surprised her. She instantly raised her voice and turned violently in her seat to face the pirate. "How dare you! Regina has proven her desire to change over and over! For years now! Ever since she accidentally poisoned Henry-"

"Because she was trying to kill you," Killian interrupted.

Emma closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, but continued. "She's tried to be better. Sure she had some slip ups, but she stayed on course. She has saved this town and me more times than I can count. If it weren't for her everyone in this town would be seriously doomed by now."

"The town full of people she _cursed_ you mean."

Emma's shoulders dropped in frustration. She shook her head and looked at him incredulously. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I know Regina wasn't perfect. She made a lot of bad decisions, many of which she was manipulated into. She was flawed. But she strove to be better. For the last five years...she tried to be a hero. And that's exactly how she died. A hero."

Regina sat frozen, mouth agape. As did Hook. As he watched Emma stew and squeeze the steering wheel, her eyes averted, he felt a pit in his stomach. "And you loved her."

Silence. The statement had taken Emma off guard, but somehow she wasn't at all surprised to hear it. She dared not wonder why. Finally she answered quietly. "She was brave. Strong. Smart. I never knew how much I admire her until this moment. She was Henry's mother. Part of my family. Of course I loved her."

Regina couldn't move. She recognized those same words that she had spoken to Emma not too long ago in the station. She didn't think Emma had heard her, but apparently on some subconscious level she had. But then those words. _Of course I loved her._ Clear to Regina, Emma meant it in a platonic, family sort of way. But still...to hear those words come out of Emma Swan, to her husband none the less...left Regina feeling dizzy and confused. Emma really did care for her. She did think of her as family. She...loved her. The events of the last few days had certainly shown Regina that she did indeed have strong feelings of gratitude, respect and perhaps even affection toward Emma. But love? She looked to Hook to see how he was going to respond.

His eyes went to the roof of the car, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. He knew she hadn't gotten the drift of what he was implying. He certainly wasn't going to push the matter. "Tell me something, Swan." He hadn't called her that since they had gotten married. "If I really am still a villain...with so much left to redeem myself for...why did you marry me?"

Emma's body dropped further into the seat, rolling her eyes. Was his pride seriously hurt? She couldn't build Regina up because it meant he was less of a man? Did she really have to explain this to him? "Because I love you, Killian! Our relationship has nothing to do with Regina! Why is it I can't admire her and love you too? I know you're trying to be a good man, Killian, I wasn't saying otherwise."

Killian nodded and half smiled. "Right. I just have a ways to go yet. Forgive me if it's not as easy to go around saving the day when I don't have magic." Regina narrowed her eyes.

Emma reached over and put a hand behind his neck, smiling softly at him. "You don't need magic to be a hero."

Regina shook her head slightly. She saw exactly what he was doing. "He's manipulating you. I should know, my mother used to do it to me all the time. Guilt you into giving him exactly what he wants." Her words appeared to fall on deaf ears.

Emma leaned over and gave him a solid kiss on the mouth before pulling back slowly. "Can we continue this later? I have something I need to go take care of."

Killian looked slightly annoyed, but satisfied at the way the conversation had apparently swung his way. "What have you got going on? Perhaps I could tag along?"

"No, no, its no big deal. Just some, bureaucratic stuff. You'd be bored. You go ahead. I'll be home soon."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma gave Hook one last kiss before he reluctantly opened the car door and got out. She sighed deeply and sat back in her seat as he walked away.

"Lying to your husband already? Tisk, tisk," Regina said as he strode away.

Emma sighed out again as she turned over the engine. "It wasn't a lie," she said to herself under her breath. "Just a slight omittion."

Regina chuckled and shook her head as they sped off towards Zelena's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelena had been reluctant to let Emma in the house, saying that she had just now finally gotten Robyn to sleep. But when she saw the desperation in Emma's eyes she relented. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What's going on?"

Emma fiddled with her fingers and sighed out a chuckle. "What makes you think something's going on?"

Zelena had never been particular fond of Emma but had never really paid her much mind. Her beef had been with Regina, Emma was just an annoyance. Friendly visits for tea were far from the norm, however. "One day after my sister dies to save your life and you show up on my doorstep, reeking of desperation. I should think you'd be off celebrating having Henry all to yourself."

Emma looked intently into Zelena's eyes. "Far from it. Regina was my friend, and I would never wish for Henry to be going through what he's going through right now." Regina was leaning against the wall, watching. She tweaked a sad smile.

Zelena saw the sincerity in Emma's eyes and softened her features. "How is Henry?"

Emma shook her head sadly. "Not good. He's off fishing with David, trying to get his mind off it." Emma's eyes darted down Zelena's torso. "How are you?"

Zelena shifted uncomfortably as Regina looked on. "How do you think? I had a sister. Now I don't."

Emma squirmed. God, was this woman capable of being a normal human being?

Zelena noticed the savior's discomfort. "Why are you here? Certainly it can't be to simply check on my well being."

Emma twiddled her fingers, uncertain as to how to go about this. She looked up to see Zelena looking at her expectantly. She sighed before speaking. "The Black Fairy's fireball. The one made with my hair. What do you know about it?"

Zelena scoffed. "You mean besides the fact that it killed my sister?" Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had to play nice with Zelena no matter how difficult the redhead made it. "Yes. What do you know about how it was made? About what kind of magic she used?"

Zelena leaned back in her chair, arms dropping from the table to her lap. Her face conveyed her shock. "How should I know?! I had nothing to do with that!"

Emma sighed out and put her hands up in an effort to calm Zelena. "I know. I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just...I have questions and, well, the only person I know who knows as much about magic besides Regina is you."

"What about Rumple?" Zelena said after a beat.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I thought...you might be more willing to help me considering the circumstances."

Zelena bore her blue eyes into the savior across from her, and saw something not incredibly surprising. Emma was in turmoil. Zelena wasn't privy to everything that had transpired between her sister and Emma, but she had always noticed a softness between them. An inexplicable fondness that quite honestly made Zelena recoil. The thought of Regina losing her edge over a Charming was distasteful to her. But seeing Emma across from her table now, it was obvious that their connection was genuine. "What is it? What's happened?"

Emma was thankful that Zelena seemed to finally be taking her seriously. She hesitated only a moment, her hands still wringing. "I don't think Regina is dead."

This was not something Zelena expected to hear. She swallowed and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but you saw as well as I did. There was no breath, no life in her after she absorbed that shock. She was dead instantly," Zelena rushed out as a tear threatened to form. She pushed it down.

Regina breathed in through her nose. "Listen to her, sis."

Emma nodded slowly. "I know. But if I've learned anything over the past few years, it's that with magic, anything is possible."

Zelena shifted in her chair slightly. "Emma, look, no one would be happier for that to be true than I, but I'm afraid that we-"

"I've been seeing her."

Zelena's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you've seen her?"

Emma raised her eyebrows in affirmation. "I've seen her. Only briefly, like small flashes. And I've heard her too." Zelena stood up and started pacing. "I couldn't really hear everything, but I'm sure she said 'I'm not dead, I'm right here.'. I know this sounds crazy, but I'm certain of it."

Zelena was taking in the information, searching her own knowledge to make sense of it. "When? When has this happened?"

"At my house, and then again at the station."

Zelena squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. "No, not where. When?"

Emma hummed, now feeling a bit embarrassed to reveal everything. "Um...well, when I brought Henry home, right after it happened. I thought I heard her then."

Zelena nodded in thought. "And then?"

"Again in the morning when I was having coffee."

"What were you doing while having coffee?"

Emma swallowed. "What do you mean what was I doing? I was having coffee."

Zelena scoffed and walked back to the table but did not sit down. She towered over Emma. "I mean what were you doing? What were you thinking about? Who were you talking to?" When she saw Emma squirm, Zelena rolled her eyes again. "Don't be shy now, savior, if you want answers I need to know everything."

Emma sighed and her eyes dropped to the table. She needed to suck it up. "I was...sad. Grieving. And...I was talking to her. I thought I heard her then too."

Zelena nodded. "You said you saw her. When did that happen?" She saw Emma grow red and was about to protest. "Just...tell me." Regina narrowed her eyes.

Emma sighed again, and did her best to downplay it. "I was...about to get in the shower."

Zelena let out a single chuckle. "You were naked," she deadpanned. Regina groaned and covered her eyes.

"Not naked! Just...half naked. It was only for a split second and she was gone! I thought I was just seeing things."

Zelena smiled to herself and chuckled slightly. "So what convinced you that you weren't crazy?"

"At the station. I was...worried that I wouldn't know how to help Henry through this. This time I actually felt her. Her hand on my shoulder. When I turned, I saw her there...she was...comforting me," Emma paused in reflection. She was brought back to the present when she saw Zelena gazing at her compassionately. "But it was fleeting. The moment I said her name, she disappeared."

Zelena thought for another moment before a light bulb came on. "Of course. Strong emotion. Every time a strong emotion is expressed, she is able to show herself."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "I wasn't having any strong emotions in the shower."

Zelena raised an eyebrow and smirked. " _You_ weren't, maybe."

Regina's arms shot to her sides and stepped forward. "You little witch!"

When Zelena saw Emma blush furiously and fidget uncontrollably, she rolled her eyes again. She decided to change the subject. "Has anyone else had these experiences?"

Emma suddenly lightened. She hadn't even considered that. "I-I don't know."

"Well, we should probably find out, shouldn't we?" Zelena said, matter-of-factly.

Emma hesitated. "Look...how real is this possibility? I don't want to go getting anyone's hopes up, ESPECIALLY Henry if there isn't truly a strong possibility to bring her back."

Zelena sighed out and walked up to Emma. "Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that magic is fickle. The Black Fairy was very specific with that magic. It was made to kill you, not Regina. Perhaps, I don't know, perhaps Regina did something just before the fireball hit her to protect herself. Maybe the Dark Fairy built a fail-safe into the magic in case you turned the tables on her. All I do know is that yes...it is possible. But we need to know more before we can figure out what to do about it."

Emma sighed in resignation. "Alright. But let me do it. We need to be subtle about this."

Zelena nodded and was startled a bit by her phone ringing. She still wasn't used to that blasted thing. The thought of who would possibly be calling her faded as she answered it.

Emma saw Zelena's face fall. She stood up from the table and crossed her arms across her chest. She listened.

"Uh huh. Yes. Yes, I understand. I'll be right there," Zelena said solemnly as she hung up the phone. She looked sadly at Emma. "That was the coroner. They want to know about preparations for Regina's body."

Emma sighed. "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma walked quietly into the loft, clicking the door softly shut behind her. Her heart sank when she saw Snow sitting at the kitchen table. She was clutching a coffee mug with one hand, the other in her mouth as she chewed on a finger. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. As Emma approached, she saw a framed picture on the table in front of her. Emma walked up and grabbed the frame. Snow had heard her approach, but hadn't moved. Finally she brought the mug to her lips. Emma looked at the photo and let out a silent chuckle. She had taken the picture candidly. She remembered because it was a single moment of quiet at Granny's, one that was few and far between lately. It was shortly after Neal was born. Things were just starting to become good between them and Regina. None of them knew Emma had taken the picture until she had framed it later. Regina was holding Neal. Snow was next to her, Charming with his hand on Snow's shoulder. They were all smiling. Regina's gaze to Snow held a warmth rarely seen from the brunette. Snow was peering back; happy, content, almost even adoringly. Even Charming looked at ease. It was a precious, iconic moment; quiet and fleeting, but a perfect moment after a lifetime of turmoil. Emma thought how wonderful it was, to see how full circle they had come. To see how these bitter enemies had not only found common ground in Henry, but had found a way to do more than coexist. They had become a family. It was only then that Emma thought about how hard her mother must be taking this.

Regina was uneasy. She was loathed to admit that her and Snow had almost become friends through this crazy Storybrooke life. But they had. And no doubt this sensitive, sentimental idiot was taking her death hard. Regina was not comfortable with seeing that first hand.

Snow sniffed. "It still doesn't seem real," she laughed. She brushed tears away as Emma sat down and placed the frame back in it's place. Snow reached out, and was pleased when Emma took it. She looked up at Emma and smiled. Regina felt a brick forming in her throat. "After everything we went through...the bitter woman she had become...all the death, the torture, the vindictiveness," Snow chuckled and Regina cringed. "After all that...who knew that we would come back to the place of tenderness we had lost so long ago." She saw Emma tilt her head in sympathy. Regina took a few slow steps forward. "Somehow, thanks to this curse, Regina found her way home again. Not just for Henry or us even. But for herself. I just wish she could have had time to enjoy it."

Emma half smiled. "Me too."

Snow shook her head and took another sip from her mug. She looked again at the picture. She didn't know Regina was also peering at it from over her shoulder. Regina felt tears welling up. She couldn't believe it but she wished she could apologize. She had already done that once, but suddenly her guilt and dismay made her want to fall on her knees and be so sorry for ever hurting this woman who was capable of so much love and forgiveness. Her guilt made her angry.

"Stop it. Stop fawning over me. I was terrible to you. I tried to kill you. Worse, I cursed you to be forever separated from your true love. How can you grieve such a person?"

Emma didn't know what compelled her, but she spoke up. "I don't think she thought she deserved your forgiveness."

Regina straightened her posture.

Snow sighed out a chuckle. "Of course not. No one was ever harder on Regina than herself. Not even her mother. I wish I could tell her that I forgive her. And that she will always be family."

Regina shook her head as a traitorous tear fell down her cheek. "You sentimental-"

"Idiot," Emma said quietly. Regina looked up in surprise.

Snow furrowed her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Emma looked up in confusion and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Snow scoffed softly. "Because it's exactly what Regina would have said?"

Emma just looked at Snow, knowing she was exactly right. She was still channeling Regina and didn't even know it. Emma brushed it off, remembering why she was there. "Mom, has anything...strange happened since...since Regina...died?"

Snow looked at her in confusion. "Strange how? Emma? What's happening?"

"Nothing. I just-I want to make sure the Black Fairy didn't do something to...I just want to be sure this is over. Have you seen anything odd? Heard anything that doesn't belong?"

"No," Snow said assuredly. "Have you?"

Emma hesitated but decided after this display of grief, she dared not let her mother in on this. Not until she knew for sure. "No. I just...wanted to make sure, is all."

Snow nodded sadly. "I'm afraid none of this ended the way we all hoped it would."

Emma nodded and stood up, Snow following her lead. "I gotta get going. You be okay here alone?"

Snow nodded. "Yes. I'm thinking about going over to Granny's to start organizing a...something for Regina."

Emma nodded and gave her one last squeeze. "I'll be back later."

Regina continued to watch Snow. She watched her return to her seat, continuing to look at the photograph. She watched the sad look return, as well a the tears. She watched until she couldn't watch any longer, as the mysterious bind dragged her along with Emma Swan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David and Henry were happily surprised when Emma showed up at the river. She greeted David first with a light hug. "Hey Dad. How's he doing?"

David shrugged. "As well as can be expected. He's talking, at least. That's good. He's pretty devastated. I think we all are."

"Yeah, but he's just a kid. She was his mother. I can't imagine what he's going through." They both fell silent and turned to watch Henry, quietly and solemnly holding a fishing pole by the shore. Emma turned back to David. "How has it been out here? Quiet?"

David nodded. "Yeah, it's been just us all day."

"Nothing weird? No weird noises or anything?" She was trying not to draw his suspicion but knew that was near impossible.

As expected he was suspicious. "No. Why?"

It was Emma's turn to shrug. "No reason, I just...I'm on duty. Just making sure there's nothing afoot."

David seemed to accept that explanation and just nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to the kid," Emma said as she playfully hit him on the shoulder and sauntered off, Regina closely behind.

"Hey Mom," Henry offered as Emma walked up. He didn't take his eyes off his line. Regina smiled next to him, trying to make him feel her presence.

"Hey, kid. How ya doing?" She squeezed his shoulder.

Henry sighed. "Crappy. I'm still not sure it really happened."

Emma swallowed down her pain for him. "I know, kid. I know. But...she'll never really leave you, you know?" Emma tried to be gentle.

"That's what they say," was all Henry had to say.

Emma looked intently at him. "You don't think so? You don't...feel like she's still here?"

Henry shrugged and finally glanced at her. "I don't know. They say that. They say you can feel loved ones with you."

"But you don't?"

Henry thought for a moment. "I haven't...until right now."

Emma sighed and moved to hug him from behind. He didn't let go of the pole but lifted one hand to lay it on Emma's arm. he leaned his head back against her shoulder. "She will always love you and be with you, Henry. Always."

"Thanks, Mom."

Their hug was interrupted by Emma's ringing cell phone. She pulled it from her pocket and didn't recognize the number. "Sheriff Swan- er Jones er...Sheriff here!" Well that was awkward.

"Emma. It's Zelena. I think you'd better get over here to the hospital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma (and Regina) rushed into the hospital where Zelena and Dr. Whale were waiting for her."What is it?"

"You were right!" Zelena cried energetically. Whatever it was that had excited her, the woman was fidgety and could not stand in one spot.

"What?" Emma asked with excitement. She looked to Dr. Whale.

"She is dead. I-I can't explain it," He sputtered, seeing Emma get even more confused.

"They wanted to know how I wanted her body prepared-cremated or buried," Zelena exclaimed excitedly. "I was-not ready to answer and asked if I could see her one last time."

Whale took over the story. "We pulled her body out of the locker at the morgue. Same place we keep all dead bodies."

Emma wished they would just get to the gist already. Regina stood and watched in just as much anticipation. "What? What? Tell me!"

Zelena took back over. "I-I reached down and touched her hand. She was warm!"

"Those are cold lockers, there is no way she should be warm," Whale explained. "Not to mention her body shouldn't be generating any heat. I did some tests...no rigor mortis has set in, and there has been no tissue deterioration."

"What does that mean?!"

Whale shook his head. "I can't explain it. Her body is dead. I can't explain any of it. At least not with modern science."

"Magic?" Emma asked hopefully.

"It must be! It's the only explanation! You have been seeing her!" Zelena uncharacteristically grabbed Emma's shoulders. "The others...have they been seeing her too?"

Emma was still trying to take all this in. She shook her head. "No, it doesn't seem so. Only me."

Zelena clapped her hands together. "Marvelous!"

Emma shook her head. "Marvelous? Why is that good?"

Zelena smiled triumphantly. "Because that means I know what's going on. AND I know how to fix it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Spoiler Alert: Behold the end of captainswan!**

She tried hard to be casual about it. She remained calm. She kept stone faced. She listened intently and focused on the task at hand. After Zelena first broke the news, she found her focus straying. Okay, so finding out someone's soul has been magically bound to your own is just a little off putting. There's no reason to be totally freaked out by it, right?

Emma's first reaction to finding out Regina has been with her ever since her supposed death was relief. For one, she wasn't crazy. For two, Regina wasn't dead! Then she started getting embarrassed. She remembered back to the last 24 hours. Regina had been there for all of it. The CPR, the crying, the drinking, the confessions...Oh God, the shower! Emma turned red just thinking about it. As she realized that Regina had been privy to some of Emma's most intimate thoughts and conversations, she was mortified. Regina must have been so disgusted hearing that Emma loved her. Emma knew Regina well enough to imagine her rolling her eyes and calling the blonde an idiot. What if it was more than that? What if Regina could feel Emma's thoughts and emotions, too? To say that Emma was not comfortable with Regina being privy to her innermost wants and desires was an understatement. She had to quickly dismiss that idea so she wouldn't simply wither away from embarrassment.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zelena interrupted her musing.

Regina had watched Emma's reaction to the theory and became embarrassed herself. Certainly it wasn't her fault that she was thrusted so violently into the savior's personal space, but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She stood, hands intertwined at her hips, waiting for Emma to pull herself together and decide what to do.

Emma shook herself from her musings and refocused on Zelena. "Yes, yes. Since the fireball had been fused with magic made from my DNA, when it hit Regina it somehow bound her essence to me. You think you know how to bring her back?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "I can't do anything without magic. But if Regina has the right spellbook and the right ingredients in her vault, I just might be able to guide the Blue Gnat through it."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean the Blue Fairy."

Zelena rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Whatever."

"Well, I have magic, why can't I do it?"

Zelena looked almost offended. "A novice, at best. This is a very delicate spell that must be done by someone who knows what their doing. With our luck you'd end up getting us all soul bound."

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Don't you want to tell the others?"

"Not yet. I want to be sure there's a way to fix this before we let anyone in on what's going on. I don't want to give them false hope."

Zelena nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well, let's go check out Regina's vault." Emma looked around as she started towards the door and scrunched up her face. "Come on...Regina."

Regina gave Emma her famous annoyed glare as her and an amused Wicked Witch followed closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma rolled up her sleeves and looked around the vault. "Alright, Regina, where would this soul splitting spell of yours be?" She said it to the air as she started picking up books and moving papers around.

"I have no idea what spell she is referring to. I've never heard of such a thing," Regina said as she put her hands on her hips.

Zelena paused and looked over her shoulder at the savior. After a beat she asked, "Did she answer?"

Emma gave her a dirty look. "No. What am I looking for, anyway? I don't read Elvish."

Zelena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know what language that is?"

Emma didn't look up, just kept looking in futility. "Regina."

"She taught you?" Zelena asked in feigned interest as she rifled around on another table.

Emma didn't answer. Her memory brought her back in time.

 _"What is that, Spanish?" "We're not making tapas, we're making Magic. It's Elvish."_

She smiled unconsciously before glancing back at Zelena. "She tried. I wasn't exactly a good student.

"You were a _terrible_ student," Regina replied.

Emma's phone rang so she pulled it from her back pocket. She wasn't sure why she sighed in annoyance when she saw it was Killian. "Hello?"

"Emma! You said you'd be home an hour ago, where are you?"

"Oh, hey, Killian."

Zelena continued moving books around, but kept her ears open. Regina sighed out and paced around the room, also listening.

"Sorry," She lifted her free hand to her brow. "Listen, I'm in the middle of something, okay? I'll check in later."

"Swan. What is it? What's got you so distracted?"

Emma hesitated, and looked over to see Zelena seemingly ignoring her. She tried to remember that Regina was lurking somewhere around too. "I'mmmm...with Zelena. At Regina's vault."

"What on Earth are doing there? And with that Witch?"

"Killian!" Emma scolded quietly. "She just lost her sister."

"Of course, love," he forced out. Emma could tell he was just pacifying her. "Still. I thought you were going to work today, not to a magical rummage sale at Regina's."

Emma was shocked, and couldn't help but let her voice raise. "Excuse me! That's not what we're doing!"

Zelena raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, continuing to flip through books with her back to Emma. Regina had no reason to feign disinterest. Instead she stood with her arms crossed watching. Her face was stone.

Emma hesitated, but knew she couldn't appease him with anything but the truth. "We...there's a strong possibility that Regina isn't dead."

There was a pause and then a sharp scoff.

Emma closed her eyes and licked her lips. _Here we go._

"Emma. Come on," he said disapprovingly.

Emma perked up, eager to reveal the evidence. "No, listen, I-"

"No. No, Emma I won't listen. This desperation isn't very becoming," he scolded.

"No, for real, I-"

"I know you _miss_ her for reasons beyond my comprehension, but this isn't healthy for you or Henry."

"No, you don't understand-"

Regina had taken a step closer, as if her proximity could somehow give Emma strength to stand up to whatever berating she was receiving.

"I understand perfectly, you don't want to accept she's gone, so you're reaching far and wide to come up with an explanation."

"There _is_ an explanation, if you would just-"

"Now you've involved the Green Goblin who is simply preying on your delirium to somehow repay you for the past. Don't you see what's happening?"

Emma had stopped trying to interrupt. She put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips. She waited for him to finally stop talking. "Once again you aren't listening to me."

Zelena glanced at the savior who had her back to her, at the farthest part of the vault as she could get. Not that it mattered, she could still hear everything. And she wasn't the only one. "Listen up, Sis," she said under her breath. "The beginning of the end. There's still a chance. Hang in there."

Regina heard her but didn't process what she said or focus on it. She was too busy listening to the argument.

"Look, I know you need time to grieve, and I'll allow you to do so."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "You'll _allow_ me to?"

"But we're married now, Emma, you have certain obligations."

Emma's voice was at full octave now. "Obligations?!" She heard him scoff, but she had had enough. "Is that what marriage is to you? An obligation? I need to do what you say because I'm _obliged_ to?"

Regina wanted to slap that pirate into next week. She couldn't hear his end of the conversation, but judging by Emma's reactions, she could take a guess. That man did not deserve her. Regina's heart beat fast, hoping that this was finally the moment Emma realized it.

Realization hit Emma like a ton of bricks. That's exactly what marriage was to him. Obligation. She remembered the kind of place he was from, the kind of man he had been for centuries. She was foolish to think he had truly changed so dramatically in such a short period of time. As far as he was concerned, wives were meant to serve their husbands, be seen and not heard, have dinner on the table, and pleasure him whenever he desired. Whether he loved her or not, these were things he clearly expected and Emma absolutely was not okay with.

"Of course," she sounded defeated, yet relieved at the same time.

Regina purposely kept quiet. She had many opinions to voice on the matter, but she didn't want to chance her words and thoughts coming out of Emma's mouth. This had to be her decision and her's alone.

"That's exactly what marriage is to you. How could I have been so stupid?" She sighed and shook her head as she stumbled over to a chair and sat down, putting her head in her free palm.

"Emma-"

"No. I see it now! In the world you come from, marriage _is_ about obligation. You buy and sell women. In my world, marriage is about partnership. And we not only love but respect one another. I don't see that happening here," Emma said firmly. As the reality of the situation sunk in, she ground her teeth together and was overwhelmed with feelings. Guilt, grief, anger, sadness, relief, freedom. They were all so confusing, she knew she needed time to process.

"Emma, come on, you know that's not true. Please, just, let me explain-"

"Not now, Killian. I have work to do. We'll talk more about this later," she said sadly. "Goodbye." She hung up the phone and dropped her hands into her lap. She took a deep, cleansing breath. She looked up to see Zelena watching her in silence. For once, the woman's presence didn't seem sinister or tense.

"Are you alright?" is all Zelena said. It was sincere.

Emma just looked at her for a moment before standing up. "I will be."

Zelena sighed. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Emma started looking again through the books. "No," she said emotionless, "I mean I'll be alright when we figure out how to bring Regina back."

Regina had a strange feeling forming in her chest. It was light. Breathless. It made her knees weak. What was it? It was pride mixed with joy and a little bit of fear. If she didn't know any better, she would have said it felt like...butterflies.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It only took about another ten minutes for Zelena to find the book she was looking for. Emma had to take Zelena's word for it because of course she couldn't read the contents. Zelena hurried about the vault looking for the final ingredient needed to power the spell. Emma's and Regina's hearts soared when she found it.

"Bingo! Minotaur dung!"

Emma scrunched up her face. "Ew. Seriously?"

Zelena looked at her and shrugged. "We have all the ingredients. Now all we need is that magical horsefly and we're good to go."

"Great," Emma sighed out.

"Time to bring the hero squad in on the plan now," Zelena said.

Emma shook her head. "No! What if it doesn't work?"

"The only way it will work is if they are here," Zelena told her.

"What? You didn't mention that before."

"I'm mentioning it now. One of the ingredients to bring Regina back to the land of the living is an affection elixir," Zelena blinked.

"What?" Emma and Regina said in unison.

"Mhmmm," was all Zelena said.

"There's no such elixir," Regina said suspiciously.

"What the hell is an affection elixir?" Emma asked, lip curled.

"Well, it's made from good feelings. Love, admiration, respect, all those things. And in this case..uh...due to the...specificity of the affliction...we need all the people who care for and... _love_ Regina to help us make it."

"That's ridiculous," Regina said.

"Um, okay, sounds a little hokey, but you're the expert," Emma said.

"Right. Now, rather than move all these ingredients, it seems best to just bring everyone here. And of course we'll need Regina's body," Zelena quickly tried to change the subject.

"Alright then. I'll go gather everyone and...Regina...while you start setting up for whatever craziness you've got there."

Zelena smiled uncharacteristically wide. "Right. Cheerio!"

Emma shot her a strange look before turning to head up the stairs.

Regina knew she was about to be pulled away, so quickly walked up to Zelena. She peered down to see what book Zelena had claimed to find this mysterious spell in. It was a basic book of magic. Full of novice spells. There was no such 'affection elixir'. "What the hell are you up to, Zelena?"

As if on cue, Zelena sighed and shook her head slowly. "Just go with it, Regina. Just go with it. Trust me."

Before Regina could respond she was pulled up and out of the vault.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma texted the main core of people she thought could contribute the most to this little 'affection elixer' as Zelena called it. The number of people that carried any sort of affection towards Regina was already limited, but as it was she didn't want to go getting too many people involved, lest the plan not work. She sent out a mass text to Snow, Charming (whom she knew would bring Henry), Archie and Granny. The message read as follows:

"Friends. I need your help with something urgent. Please meet me at Regina's family vault in one hour. This is CONFIDENTIAL."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stood in Whale's office with her arms crossed, waiting rather impatiently for him to arrive. When he did he tweaked a smile before walking around and sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you Sheriff?"

"I need to take Regina's body," she stated.

Whale just looked up at her, fingers pressed together. He smiled and scoffed. "No."

Emma raised both eyebrows and shifted her weight. "Excuse me?"

Whale lifted his arms defensively. "I can't just go releasing dead bodies to anyone who asks, its...unethical."

Emma scoffed. "This coming from the guy who collected hearts to put into his dead brother's chest?"

Whale gritted his teeth and released a breath. "Regardless. I'm afraid the answer is no."

"You saw her, the body is still warm! There is something else going on here, and we need to bring her to her vault so we can fix it."

"Bring whatever you need here," he said quickly.

"That's a waste of time. It's much easier to bring her to it, rather than the other way around."

Whale considered for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't do what you're asking."

Emma paused for a moment. She shifted her weight, simultaneously pushing her jacket aside, revealing the badge hooked to her belt buckle. She laid her hand next to it. Once Whale's eyes travelled from it up to her, she responded. "I'm not asking."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the orderlies started to fetch Regina's body from the ambulance, Emma walked down the stairs of the vault. She didn't know she left an irate Regina behind to supervise and berate the unknowing souls as to how they need to take better care of her body. The sound of two voices reached her ears and caused her pace to slow. She strained to make out what was going on.

Zelena. And the Blue Fairy. They were disagreeing about something. Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, as far as she felt she could go without being detected. She stopped and listened.

"...the truth," she heard from Blue.

"She's not ready," Zelena insisted.

"...theory is even true," Blue was much quieter than Zelena. Emma could barely make out what she was saying.

"Well, this is how we find out, isn't it? If you're right, no harm done. If _I'm_ right, well then. There's our solution," Zelena insisted.

"...not a solution...still has to...," Damn that church mouse for being so soft spoken. The sound of the orderlies clamoring down the stairs behind her distracted Emma from Zelena's response.

"...push her away...on her own," was all she heard from Zelena.

By this time, the two women had heard the clumsy approach of Regina's body, and as such ended their conversation abruptly. Emma appeared around the corner looking mighty suspicious but did not comment. The two women just glanced at each other.

"You imbeciles! Do you have any idea what I'll do to you if you damage my body in any way? I mean so much as a bruise on that body and you'll pay dearly," Regina fumed as she trailed her body into the vault.

Emma assisted the men in setting Regina onto the slab Zelena had prepared and eyed the women questioningly. "Everything okay?"

Blue blinked and pursed her lips, smiling that fake, creepy smile. "Of course, Emma. We're just...trying to make sure everything goes as planned."

Emma perused the trail of ingredients lined up alongside the table, not aware that Regina was doing the same. Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked from bottle to bottle. A few items she recognized, but all the different colored liquids were unlabeled and some ingredients closed up in opaque containers. Without seeing the ingredients, Regina couldn't see what spell Zelena was having Blue conjure. She couldn't help but think that was deliberate. "What exactly _is_ the plan?" Emma asked.

Before Blue could respond, a line of invitees trailed down the stairs and filled the room. A heaviness set upon the room, as everyone couldn't help but be affected at Regina's body in the center, completely covered from head to toe by a white sheet.

Emma immediately went to hold onto Henry, who clearly was affected the most. "Mom, what is this? What's going on?"

Emma looked around at all the curious faces and took a deep breath. She knew it was a hard pill to swallow. "Well, here it is. We don't think Regina is dead. And we need your help to bring her back. All of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Zelena recounted the events and theories thus far, and the room was now buzzing with hope and excitement. Now they looked to Blue for an explanation of how they thought they might fix it.

"Without knowing exactly what elements the Black Fairy used in her magic, we can't know for sure. But it does appear that Regina is in some state similar to that of a sleeping curse."

Henry shook his head. "She's not sleeping, she's dead. No breath, no heartbeat-she's dead," his voice broke up at the end.

Blue kept her calm voice. "I'm aware of that. But still there is something keeping her in a state of stasis, which makes me think it is a form of sleep. Because of the added element of Emma's DNA, instead of going to the place of fire one usually does in a sleeping curse, she was instead bound to Emma's soul," Blue swallowed and glanced at Zelena who nodded. Emma noticed.

Snow looked confused. "But wait, I thought the only way to break a sleeping curse was with True Love's kiss."

Blue opened her mouth to speak but Zelena jumped in before she could answer. "Well that's true, but, as the Pixie just said-"

"Fairy," Blue insisted.

Zelena glanced a dirty look "As the _Fairy_ said, we don't know the exact ingredients or nature of the curse, other than it used Emma's hair. It is very unlikely this is is as basic as what we've seen before since it's whole intention was to kill."

"Kill _me_ , though. Not Regina. That's why she's still alive. It _can't_ kill her."

Zelena and Blue both shrugged. "That's what we're thinking. It's the only explanation for you being able to see and hear her," Blue answered.

"This spell may be enough to release the bind on Emma's soul and return her to her body," Zelena finished.

"How do we come into play?" Archie asked.

Emma watched as Blue shrank back, looking up for Zelena to respond. "Simple," Zelena responded as she cleared her throat. "The only thing keeping Regina from truly dying is her tie to Emma. We have all the ingredients to undo the binding spell. However, this fireball was made from the pure darkness of the Dark One. Once Regina's soul is freed from Emma's, the power of the dark will pull her the rest of the way. She _will_ die. However, if we are able to combat that darkness with enough _light_ magic, then we can overpower it, and return Regina to her body."

"But I don't have any magic," Granny piped up, Archie nodding in agreement.

Blue stepped up and picked up one of the seven test tubes sitting in the holder. "No. But I do. With your help, I can harness your goodness and affection for Regina and bottle it. If I mix that in with the binding spell, it just might be enough."

After a moment of reflection, finally Henry stepped forward. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Zelena nodded and started grabbing the ingredients, dropping them one by one into the mixing cauldron. As she did, Blue guided each person around the slab where Regina's body laid, placing them each in front of a test tube. "Please place a strand of your hair into the tube," Blue told them. As they each did so, Blue gently pulled back the white sheet, revealing Regina's head and neck, folding the sheet over at her collar bones.

Emma had an odd sensation as she found her eyes could not leave the brunette. Even now, the radiance of Regina's beauty left her heart in a tight wad. She found it difficult to swallow. She found herself begging, praying to a God she didn't even believe in that this would work. She looked around at the faces around her, and saw that she had chosen wisely. They each were focused, intent and invested in the process at hand.

Regina had watched Zelena and Blue's interaction, and knew something wasn't right. She kept looking at the ingredients as Zelena dropped them in, but her sister was so quick, so deliberate with her actions, that Regina could barely catch sight before they dropped into the foggy cauldron, one after another. "What could you possibly be concocting? And with the Blue Fairy's help? Surely she doesn't hate me enough to let you get away with something to harm my family. So what is it, sis?" The sight of Blue approaching her body with a pair of scissors caught her attention. "Hey!"

Before she could say anything more. Blue had snipped off the tip of a lock of hair, only about an inch in length. Regina frowned as she saw Blue walking around, dropping a single hair in each of the test tubes. By this time, Zelena had dropped all the ingredients into the cauldron, and the mist was rolling over the sides, glowing a light blue color.

"It's ready," she stated, nodding to Blue who joined her at the cauldron.

"Alright. Everyone join hands." Blue didn't offer to join in the circle, for reasons that no one needed to ask. Regina watched on in skepticism. The Fairy placed her hands over the cauldron and closed her eyes. "I want you all to think about Regina. Think about what you love about her. How you feel about her. Think about all the good she has done. How she has made your life better." Regina saw the Fairy's eyebrows raise and the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Regina knew the harm she had caused the woman in the past, and wasn't surprised that she hadn't bought into Regina's redemption. But she was happy she was still willing to do this for her...whatever _this_ was.

Emma took a deep breath and steadied herself. She clung to Henry's hand on one side, Zelena on the other. She took one more hard look at Regina's peaceful face before closing her eyes. She focused her thoughts:

 _Regina. Regina...how I feel about Regina...You piss me off, will that help? No, probably not._

 _Affection. Good thoughts._

 _Okay. I've got it. You...you are passionate, that's for sure. Once you've set your mind to something, you don't give up. Persistent. Determined. You're damned smart, that's for sure. Outsmarted me on several occasions. It's like...you're conniving...in the most terrible way...but when I found out the reasons why, and how you got that way...I couldn't blame you. Really, past all the bitchiness and sarcasm and bluster...all you really want is for people to see you. The real you. I can relate to that._

 _You've shown me her. The real you. More than you cared to, I think. Above the mines all those years ago. When Henry was trapped. You looked into my eyes, begging me to bring him back safely. I saw into your soul that day. I knew then your love for Henry was endless, and that you would do anything to keep him safe. Heh, including getting rid of me, but that's besides the point._

 _But that's how you love, isn't it, Regina? With all you have. Your entire heart and soul. Not many people are capable of that. You nearly sold your soul over your love of Daniel. You loved Robin so much, you let him go._ _I've seen the many things you are willing to do to keep Henry safe, that knows no bounds._

 _Hah, I was just remembering when I cut down a branch of your apple tree. Dang, woman, I thought those daggers coming out of your eyes were going to kill me dead on the spot._

 _I kinda miss those times. I have to admit it, Regina, it was kinda fun sparring with you like that. It was...invigorating in...all sorts of ways. Huh._

 _As much fun as getting up in each other's faces and personal space was...I like the person you have become even better. You've retained all that fire and spark, don't get me wrong. But it's channeled in the right direction now. And as formidable as you were then, Regina, you are just as so now. I'm just glad you're on my side now._

 _My side. You are on my side, aren't you? On the surface..sometimes when it didn't seem like you were...somehow I always knew you were. Even way back then. The apple turnover. The infamous apple turnover you were going to use to send me into an eternal slumber. Really? You hadn't learned your lesson from the first time you tried that? No. You could have killed me. Instead, you chose to leave it open ended...like even if I had eaten it...it wouldn't have been over, not completely. I think you knew that._

 _I remember how you looked at me that day. What day? That day you let me and Henry go when Pan's curse was coming. It may have been the first act of kindness you showed me. It was one you didn't have to do. When you took my hand in yours...I felt it. I felt who you really were...who you wanted to be. It touched me. That is the Regina I...care about. That is who you became in the end. Thoughtful, compassionate, and oh, so capable of more love than anyone would have imagined._

 _God, I miss that. I miss you. You balance me, Regina. You keep me grounded and on my toes at the same time. It's like...your presence in my life is the piece that I've been missing. Everything you are Regina, from the good to the bad, is what makes you...my family. My family is incomplete without you. Who will snark back at David at the dinner table? Who will make fun of Snow and her stupid flowery shirts? Who will remind Henry to chew with his mouth closed, because believe me, it won't be me._

 _You're more than a good mother. You've become a good woman. Brave. Intelligent. Insightful. Compassionate. Kind. Even sweet, when you want to be._

 _I remember how you looked at me when I said you weren't dying._

 _I remember your smile when I came out of that well._

 _I remember how I felt when Zelena got the best of you in the town center._

 _I remember how scared I was when you disappeared out of the bug, and how relieved I was when that thing flew over your head and disappeared. I remember looking into your eyes at that moment and feeling..._

 _I remember how my heart squeezed when you were off with Cruella and Maleficent. How worried I was. I remember how I would have done anything to just wrap you in bubble wrap and hide you away until it was over._

 _I remember looking across the table at Granny's at you. I remember seeing you swallow your pride and enjoy a meal with your son and the Charmings. I remember how proud of you I was in that moment._

 _I remember how sad I made you. On several occasions. And I remember how it made my heart sink._

 _I remember Robin. I remember seeing him hold your hand. I remember seeing you giddy. Happy, almost. And I remember how I felt. I felt..._

 _The mines._

 _The trigger._

 _Neverland._

 _Your mother._

 _Jefferson's hat._

 _The well._

 _The Wicked Witch._

 _The Chernabog._

 _The snowman._

 _Ingrid._

 _The darkness. Oh, God, the darkness. I saw it swirling around you, about to swallow you whole. I was panicked. I couldn't bear to let it take you. I would rather die than live with that. And so I took it. To save you. Because you came too far...you deserved to live...and I couldn't bear to lose you..._

 _I see you. God, those eyes, those smoldering eyes, piercing into me, tearing me open and looking into my soul. Why does that damned lip scar keep drawing my gaze? Holy hell, woman, stop swaying those hips like that. I'm not supposed to look at you like that. I'm not supposed to like you, only tolerate you. I'm not supposed to lose my breath like that every time your eyes meet mine. I'm not supposed to have those butterflies. I'm not supposed to ache so much in your absence...I'm not supposed to..._

When Emma finally jolted and opened her eyes, she suddenly took a deep breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She took in her surroundings, remembering where she was and why. She looked around the room. All eyes were on her. I mean, _all_ eyes. in them were various looks. Some astonished, some confused, some amazed. She looked down to notice they had all let go of hands except for her. Apparently she had been lost in her thoughts a bit longer than everyone else had looked at Henry who had a bit of concern on his face and let go of his hand. She tried to release Zelena's hand but for some reason the red head held on. Emma looked up at her and was taken aback. Zelena was smiling at her. Like, a genuine smile. With a slight nod, Zelena finally let go and looked over to the test tube. Emma followed her gaze until her eyes fell on the tube, now glowing. She looked back at Zelena in amazement, who was now nodding at Blue. When Emma looked at Blue, she had never seen such a look in that woman's eyes. She was awestruck. The glow of Emma's tube was sparkling off her eyes, and she smiled in amazement. She had looked back at Zelena, smiling and shaking her head. Looking around, Emma saw hers wasn't the only one glowing. They were all glowing. Different shades but all glowing in a brilliant light.

Regina had been watching the scene with such awe and disbelief, she had barely moved. She was touched, truly touched. As the seconds flipped by, before the tubes had started to glow, Regina found herself becoming enveloped in white light. Although disconcerting at first, she wasn't frightened. The scene of her friends holding hands with their eyes closed slowly faded to white. She felt _good._ It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket made of fluff, and sunshine, and...love. Although she was blinded by the goodness surrounding her, she could still hear everything that was happening in the vault. She didn't mind losing her sight of the room because of how damn good this fog felt around her: holding her, embracing her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She let it hold her up as she listened to the conversation in the vault.

Finally Zelena broke the silence. "Well done, everyone."

Snow looked around in awe at the glowing tubes. "Why are they all different colors?"

Blue took an empty rack and walked over to Snow's tube. She carefully picked it up and held it up to her eye level. "You all love Regina differently." She motioned toward the glowing orange of Snow's hair entwined with Regina's inside the tube. "You've been through so much. Only family could endure what you two have been through. This is sisterly love," Blue told her, carefully placing the tube in her rack. She moved to Charming and picked his up, again holding the tube up, this one glowing a light blue. "A formidable opponent turn loyal ally. The love of respect and comradery. This is brotherly love." She picked up Archie's tube, canary yellow. "The love that only a dedicated friend could experience. This is the love of true friendship." Granny's tube was rose colored. "You love her as only a mother can, and yet you share no blood. This is the protective motherly love." Blue smiled at Henry as she put his bright red tube into the rack. "The infallible love a son has for his mother." Zelena looked a bit embarrassed as Blue picked up her tube, an even brighter orange than Snow's. "Family long lost is finally found. The love of everlasting family."

Snow looked at Emma's tube, then quickly looked up at David. He gave her a knowing look and shrugged his shoulders. That tube looked familiar.

Emma's skin was buzzing with anticipation as Blue picked up the tube and looked at Emma. The tube was bright. At first glance it seemed to emit a bright light purple glow. But if you looked closer, you could see the hairs dancing around each other: One white, one deep purple. The two swirled around each other, one yielding to the other yet also giving each other life. Emma swallowed down the cotton in her throat. She looked at Blue expectantly.

Blue hesitated. "This..." She shifted her weight. "This..." She glanced at Zelena, begging for help.

Zelena stepped forward and took the tube from Blue's hand, gently placing it into the rack. "This is how the Savior loves. Wholly and deeply. For that is what Saviors do."

Emma couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in this explanation, but didn't really know why. She stepped back where Henry caught her hand. She welcomed the distraction.

Still blinded, Regina swallowed. Her shoulders dropped. _What did I think was going to happen?_

Zelena nodded to Blue who walked back over to the cauldron, holding the rack of test tubes. She glanced again at Zelena who nodded to her. One by one, Blue dropped the vials into the cauldron, reciting some words unknown to them all, even Regina.

Archie's hit the water with a sizzle, the rolling mist awakening. Regina felt a small jolt. Then Granny's. The mist thickened. Charming's caused the same affect. Then Snow's, then Zelena's, each time the cauldron twitching and bubbling and the mist rising. Each time Regina felt a bolt of electricity pierce through her. Nothing else changed, however. Blue held Emma's vial over the cauldron, swallowing and looking to Zelena. She licked her lips and let the vial drop.

Regina felt a rumbling welling up in her gut. It was a warmth that spread over her body quickly and overwhelmingly. At once the feeling burst from every appendage and blew the white haze away. The room was once again revealed to her. She stood frozen, looking around.

They had all had to shield their eyes as the contents of Emma's vial exploded inside the cauldron, shining a purple beacon of light all over the room, bouncing off every surface until it shone on Regina's body. It lasted only a moment until in seemed to disappear into Regina. They watched as it glowed inside her for a moment. Then it burst into a fizzling cascade of purple light, causing both Regina's body and her soul to jolt. And then nothing. They watched for signs of life, but none came. They all stood frozen.

Finally Archie had the state of mind to step up to the slab. He gently placed two fingers on her neck, desperately wishing for a pulse. But there was nothing. He didn't have to say anything as he let his arm drop to his side. They knew by the look on his face. It hadn't worked. They stood still. Silent.

Her brief moment of anguish was overcome by anger the moment she looked at Henry's face. "How dare you," she growled, focus moving to Zelena and Blue. "How dare you involve them in this if you didn't know for sure it would work?" She spat angrily as she moved to where the two culprits stood, still motionless and upset. She got up in Blue's face, though the woman didn't flinch. She didn't know she was there. "You stupid little flying imbecile, how could you do this? Now Henry has gotten his hopes up for nothing, all because you thought you were bigger than your britches, you idiotic little-"

"Enough, Regina."

"No! These two idiots didn't think things through before they went and got Henry involved in this crazy scheme of theirs!"

"They were just trying to help, they didn't know it wouldn't work," Emma said, shifting her weight.

"Of course they didn't,"Regina said as she paced slowly in front of them. "Because they just jumped head first before thinking it through! _Affection elixir_ , who ever heard of such nonsense before."

"At least they tried something-" Emma was stopped by a hand on her forearm. She looked down to see Snow looking at her in concern.

"Emma? Who are you talking to?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Regina." Then she realized what she was saying. "Regina?"

"What?!" Regina spun around to see all the confused faces. _Wait_. "Emma?"

Emma perked up, eyes scanning the room desperately. She saw nothing. "Regina?"

Regina's face lit up. She took a step toward the savior. "Emma?"

Emma let out a silent chuckle, a tear suddenly pricking at the corner of her eye. "Regina!" She let out a huge sigh. "Regina, I can hear you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It worked?"

"Regina!"

"She's alive?"

"Well, shit fire an' save the matches! I'll be."

"Oh, Thank God."

"Mom?!"

It all came at her at once, and Emma suddenly found herself lacking in personal space. She put her arms up, begging everyone to stop. When finally there was quiet, Emma wanted to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Regina? Are you there?"

Regina sighed out in a bit of relief. "Yes. I'm here. Finally!"

Emma smiled big and squeezed Henry's shoulder. "Yes, she's here. It's her!"

The group hooted and cheered, with Zelena smiling broadly and doing all but sticking her tongue out at Blue who was shaking her head in disbelief.

Emma gladly hugged Henry tight, but shushed the room after a few moments of celebration. "Regina, where are you? What happened?"

Regina tore herself away from watching happy tears roll down Henry's cheeks and stood at attention in front of Emma. Clearly the blonde still couldn't see her. "I'm right here in front of you. And how the hell should I know? I saved your sorry butt only to be repaid by being chained against my will to your miserable existence."

Emma couldn't help but smile through the insult. "I missed you, Regina," she laughed.

Regina fought back her own smile with her arms crossed, but fought it less than she typically would if they had been able to see her. "Course you did. No one else in this pathetic rabble will put you in your place." Her smile deepened as Emma just grinned into space. She pulled herself out of the clouds. "I certainly don't know how I got here or why I'm stuck here, but I want to know what my sister and the blue bug claimed was that spell they used?" She turned to face the two women, both still smiling. They were unaware of the looming storm. They did however, notice Emma move her attention to them.

"It was an Affection Elixir," Emma said, her voice fading. Why didn't Regina know that?

"There's no such thing. Is there, sis?" Regina stopped in front of Zelena, hands on her hips.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. So her suspicions had been correct. They _were_ hiding something. "Zelena? What exactly _was_ that? What did you do?"

Zelena shifted as she noticed Blue take a step away from her. "I told you," she said, forcing a smile.

"Regina says there's no such thing as an Affection Elixir," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

Zelena scoffed. "Well, just because Regina has never heard of it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. She doesn't know everything there is to know about magic, you know."

"And you do?" Regina laughed.

Emma just stared at Zelena.

Zelena swallowed. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry it didn't go as planned, but it didn't totally fail! It kind of worked! I mean, the savior can hear you now, that's a step in the right direction, isn't it? At least now we can communicate with you. We have an even better chance, now!"

Regina suddenly clammed up. What if Zelena was telling the truth? What if the spell would have worked except...except there simply wasn't enough love for Regina between them all to bring her back. That was a reality hurtful but not entirely surprising for her. She decided not to push the matter, at least not for now. "indeed."

Everyone had a thousand questions, not being able to hear Regina's side of the conversation. They were hovering, suffocating, all demanding Emma's attention. She started to become overwhelmed. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands up defensively. "Guys, guys! Look, I know you all have questions, I do too! But I can't listen to Regina and Zelena, try and answer all your questions and try to think all at the same time. Regina is not dead. She is here with me, and I can hear her. The spell worked enough to allow me to hear her but that's about it so far. That's all I can tell you. Please...just give me some time to talk to Regina and the other magic makers here and try to sort this all out. Once we know anything, you all will be the first ones I tell. Okay?" Emma sighed out and looked at Henry. She smiled and put her hand on his head. "Except you kid. I'm sure she has some things she wants to say to you."

Archie and Granny mumbled to themselves, but were still happy with the outcome. He helped her up the stairs to the vault and out. Snow and David both gave Emma a hug and some kind words. "We will wait for Henry upstairs," Snow said. David led her up the stairs as well.

Emma noticed Blue sneaking off as well. "Hey!" she called, causing the woman to freeze. "I'm not done with you. I'll be in touch," she said forcefully. The woman winced but nodded and took off like a flash.

"Henry! Henry, I'm here!" Regina said as she stood in front of him, trying in futility to put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't even have to scooch to be eye to eye with him any more.

"She's here, Henry," Emma translated.

"Mom?! Where are you? How?" Henry said, trying desperately to see something he was incapable of.

"I'm right in front of you sweetheart," she said, smiling through happy tears.

Emma motioned. "She's there."

Henry put his hand out, trying to touch something, to feel his mother. He felt nothing. He didn't feel Regina put her palm up to mirror his. "Mom, I love you!"

Emma translated. "I love you too, Henry. So much, my darling!"

Henry shook his head in confusion. "Why Mom? How could you leave me like that? You're never supposed to do that!"

Regina sighed out a sob and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Henry. I didn't mean for this to happen! I just-" she glanced up at Emma. "I just did what I thought was right."

"You thought I'd be better off without you? There had to have been another way!"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Henry! It was-I didn't have much time to react. Perhaps if I had had more time I could have come up with something, but it just-I had to act fast." her tears rached her throat, causing her octave to dip. "I just couldn't let-"

Henry smiled. "You couldn't let Emma die."

Regina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, daring a look at the savior. She was red. Regina brushed it aside. That wasn't the explanation..."I couldn't let you lose her. I know how important she is to you. You need her in your life, as much as it pains me to say it."

Henry shook her comments off. "Look, Mom. I'm happy you saved Emma. You're right, she is important to me. But so are you! I need both of you in my life! The two of you have done enough sacrificing of yourselves for each other. Can't we just...be a normal family from now on?"

Both Regina and Emma giggled at this. "I want that more than anything," Regina laughed. "I promise. As soon as I get back into my body, no more sacrificing myself, least of all to Miss Swan." She nodded as Emma rolled her eyes. They both smiled. Emma fidgeted, twisting her toes into the floor. Her face burned red.

Henry chuckled and smiled, nodding his head.

"Now, Henry would you mind joining your grandparents so we can all figure out what our next step is?"

Henry nodded before reaching out one more time. He only found air, and yet still felt comforted knowing she was there. "Okay. I love you Mom!"

"I love you, Henry!"

Emma stuck her hands in her back pockets, smiling as Henry bounded up the stairs. It was so good to see a spring in his step again.

After relishing in the love of her son, Regina returned to awareness of her predicament. She sighed and looked at Emma and Zelena. "Well. Now what?"

Emma shrugged and shook her head. "Any other ideas Zelena? Why didn't this work-or only partially work?"

Zelena opened her mouth, but didn't speak for a moment. Regina cocked her head. "I-that I'm not sure. I was hopeful this would be the solution."

Regina sighed and started to pace. She was about to walk over to look in Zelena's cauldron when she was halted against her will. She looked at her proximity and sighed out. "Damn it, Zelena, what have you and the bug done?!"

"What is it, Regina?" Emma asked.

"I used to be able to go farther from you, at least 20 feet or so. Now I can barely go ten! Now I'm forced to stay even closer to you!"

Emma sighed, looking at Zelena who she thought looked a little guilty. "It seems whatever you've done didn't loosed the bind any. It seems to have made it stronger."

Zelena shook her head. "I don't understand. The spell was supposed to send Regina's soul back to her body. I assure you, that is what it was meant to do."

"Well it didn't work! You haven't helped any, you've made it worse!" Regina raged. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

Emma gritted her teeth. She didn't repeat Regina's scolding. It wouldn't help any. "Is there anything else that can be done?" She asked calmly.

"Perhaps. But right now, I think you should go home and get some rest. I'll continue researching. I may have to go to the library at the convent to see what the Fairies can offer. I'll enlist Blue's help again," Zelena said softly. She looked around the empty vault. "I'm sorry, Regina. I assure you, I am trying to bring you back. We will, I promise you."

Regina scoffed and shook her head, tapping her toe. She was annoyed, frustrated at this situation, and she knew there was something Zelena was holding back. Unfortunately in her state, there wasn't much she could do about it. She stayed silent as Zelena slowly slinked by Emma and up the vault stairs.

Emma sighed out heavily. She _was_ tired. "I guess she's right. There isn't much more we can do tonight," Emma started for the stairs.

"Wait!" A desperate call from Regina made Emma halt.

"What is it?" Emma asked quickly.

Regina paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. She looked at her body, wringing her hands. "Please. Can you not...leave me here like that? It's mortifying, being like that...under a sheet."

Emma turned to Regina's body and suddenly felt hot. She started squeezing her hands into fists, shifting her weight. "You want me to...dress you?" The thought of dressing a naked Regina Mills while her soul watched was a bit much for her to imagine.

Regina rolled her eyes. "With your magic, you nitwit." She couldn't help but crack a smile at how uncomfortable Emma was.

"Oh, right," Emma sighed in relief. "Thank...God," she said under her breath. Emma looked down at Regina, the line of her shapely body showing beneath the sheet. She frowned suddenly. "What do you want to wear?"

Regina let out a single laugh. How adorable for her to wonder such a thing. She looked at Emma for a moment, then became curious. "I don't care. You decide."

Regina watched as Emma was lost in thought for a moment, noticing the little lines form around her lips as she pursed them. She noticed a small smile grace the woman's lips as she seemed to come to a decision. She looked on in fascination as Emma closed her eyes, and waved her arms gracefully, much in the way Regina herself does.

Emma looked down and smiled in satisfaction. "How's that?"

Regina's eyes finally left the savior's face. She took in the sight and smiled at the memory the sight brought with it. "That'll be fine," she said quietly. Regina followed Emma up the stairs of the vault, leaving her body in the red dress she had worn in the hospital the day Snow was about to give birth to Neal. She remembered the look on Emma's face when she had walked down the hall. She hadn't thought much of it, but as the memory pushed back into her mind, she realized now that Emma apparently had liked what she saw. She smirked proudly as she followed Emma out of the vault.

Regina didn't know what magic it was that made some things solid to her and others not. She really didn't bother to think much about it. Therefore she didn't question the fact she could sit solidly in the passenger seat of the squad car and yet human bodies would pass right through her. Frankly she didn't care. She just wanted to be whole again. So as she sat next to Emma who was gripping the steering wheel unnaturally and gritting her teeth, Regina didn't wonder how it came to be. She only thought about what was occurring in the driver's seat next to her. She remembered the phone conversation earlier. She nodded in understanding. "You don't want to go home."

Emma laughed lightly. "I _thought_ you heard all that earlier," she pursed her lips in embarrassment.

Regina really did feel bad about it. "Not willingly. I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head as if dismissing it. "It's not your fault. Ah, he's probably not there anyway. I'm sure he's on the Jolly Roger."

Regina paused for a moment. "But you don't want to chance it."

Emma sighed out. "I've just got too much going on right now, too much to think about without adding that into the mix. He just-I'll think about that once we figure out how to get you back."

Regina watched Emma's facial reactions, and truly felt for the woman. "I highly doubt he's going to want to wait that long to talk."

"Ya, well. I may not have a choice if he's there waiting for me," Emma said as she started the car.

Regina thought for a moment. "Stay at the mansion."

Emma was taken aback. She thought about how big of a deal it was for Regina to offer this. "Really?"

Regina didn't have it in her at the moment for a snarky comeback. She didn't think Emma deserved it anyway. Not this time. "Yes, really."

Emma paused again, looking at the empty seat beside her. "You wouldn't mind?"

Regina chuckled quietly. "I wouldn't have offered if I did." She looked softly upon Emma, noticing how tired she looked. She smiled softly. "It's the least I can do, really. Please."

Emma smiled in resignation. "The least _you_ can do? You saved _my_ life, remember?" She put the car into drive and stepped on the gas.

Regina just watched her, noticing how the shadows in the car accentuated the blonde's profile. She hadn't stopped smiling. "Well, I guess we're even."

Emma twisted her fist around the steering wheel as her belly did flip flops. She chuckled silently. "I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Regina I really don't feel comfortable wearing your pajamas," Emma expressed. She was standing in front of Regina's armoire, the top drawer open. She tried to ignore the excitement rising inside her as she looked at all the alluring silky under wears and night slips laid out before her eyes.

Regina had a feeling Emma would have this reaction at opening her pajama drawer, and felt a thrill of pleasure go through her at having embarrassed the blonde this way. She looked on with a devilish grin as Emma gingerly picked up a red silk night slip between her thumb and forefinger. Regina stifled a laugh as Emma held it up, her eyes bulging. Regina let the silence continue for a moment before she said, perhaps with a bit too much suave, "That's my favorite."

Emma turned even redder and quickly dropped the piece back into the drawer and swiftly shut it. She knew she was squirming but couldn't help it. "Don't you have anything else? A t-shirt or something?" she whined.

Regina shrugged. "You could wear some of Henry's pajamas."

Emma scrunched up her nose and shifted her weight. "You must really have a low opinion of me if you think I'm going to put on a pair of our teenage son's boxers."

Regina shuttered and thought for a moment. "There is a new, unopened package in the hall closet."

Emma shrugged and made her way into the hallway.

Emma had taken a clean pair of boxers and one of Henry's black undershirts into the spare room. She laid them on the bed and stared at them, unsure of what to do next.

Regina watched her in amusement, letting her struggle in the moment. Finally she rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides. "You can go in the washroom, Miss Swan. I have enough of a leash to give you at least _that_ privacy."

"Are you sure?" Emma said rigidly. "Cuz, last time...the shower..."

Regina suddenly became rigid. _Touche'._ "That was...I wasn't sure what was happening or where you were going. It-was an honest mistake." Now Regina was the one flustered.

Emma waved her off, nodding in understanding. Of course. It's not like Regina had _meant_ to see her topless. She retired to the bathroom and took a deep breath. She changed as quickly as she could and completed her bathroom routine in record time.

Regina waited rather impatiently for Emma to emerge from the bathroom. Her new restrictions didn't allow her to stray much past the washroom door, and she was quite uncomfortable with simply standing there. She was relieved to hear the door open, and swung around as the savior emerged. Relief suddenly turned to shock. Surprise. Discomfort. And another sensation that Regina pretended not to feel. There she stood, in a black t-shirt barely large enough to come down just below her navel. Meant for a boy, the chest area was way too tight, offering Regina a much too generous view of Emma's nipples, straining at the fabric. The boxers started at the end of Emma's happy trail, just high enough to not be considered indecent, and left enough leg showing to leave Regina speechless. She had frozen as the tingling feeling crept all through her. It was only when Emma walked through her that Regina awoke from her trance.

Emma stopped short. "Regina?" She asked nervously.

Regina shook her head and turned to face the back of the savior who had just passed through her. "Yes?"

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Did...did I just walk through you?"

Regina panicked. Emma had felt that too? Regina felt tingling, warmth, calm, relief, comfort in the brief second that Emma had passed through her. She didn't think the blonde had felt it too. "I-um, yes, I didn't hear you come out of the washroom until it was too late. I had my back to the door," she lied cleverly.

"Oh," Emma nodded. She laid her dirty clothes across the vanity chair and walked to the bed. She ignored the feeling of being watched. Normally that feeling would give her the creeps, but somehow knowing it was Regina watching her didn't bother her. She pulled back the covers and top sheet, noticing how soft and smooth they were. Much more expensive than her sheets at home. She climbed into bed and felt her tired body sink into the mattress. She inadvertently let out a groan of pleasure. As she settled into the pillow, she murmured, "Good night, Regina."

Regina stood in the middle of the room, uncertain as to what to do. She saw the sleepy eyes of the savior fluttering closed, wrapped in the luxury of her own guest room and let out a single chuckle. "Good night, Emma." As Emma switched off the light, Regina sauntered to the window, and perched herself on the sill. She looked out into the clear Storybrooke night. Only a few seconds passed by when the silence was broken.

"Regina?"

Regina looked over to the bed and snarked, "You're supposed to go to sleep."

"Do you sleep now?"

A moment passed. "No."

Emma paused for a moment. "What are you going to do while I sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know. Figure out how to solve world hunger, fix global warming, come up with a way to finally get rid of the Charmings for good...that kind of thing," she mused. She heard Emma chuckle and then realized why the blonde might be asking. "If you're worried about me standing over you and staring while you're asleep, don't worry. I'm over here looking out the window. I'm going to think about how to get myself out of this ridiculous predicament."

Emma was somehow comforted at Regina's presence, and let it go at that. She smiled one last time at sleeping in the same room as Regina Mills before falling into a much needed slumber.

True to her word, Regina stayed at the window sill. Emma would never know, however, that the Mayor did indeed keep a watchful eye over her as she slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Warning for emotionally abusive Hook. This is the last time you will see me type that name. This chapter is necessary to open the door for SWANQUEEN endgame. Bye, bye, Hook.**

Emma woke up suddenly. She was confused as to where she was. She heard Regina yelling her name and a furious pounding in the background. She fumbled around the unfamiliar room until finally she switched on the bedside lamp. _Oh yeah._ She was in Regina's guest room. "Regina? What's going on?"

Having no clear view of the street or the front walk from the guest room, Regina was as oblivious as Emma was. "Someone is at the front door." She didn't say it, but if she had to guess who, she would have been right. She followed as Emma rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. Once downstairs, Regina didn't have time to peer through the door to see who it was. Emma swung the door open too quickly.

"What?!" Emma shouted as she swung the door open, not prepared to come face to face with Hook. "Killian!" she said in shock.

Regina narrowed her eyes. Clearly inebriated, the pirate swayed as his swollen eyes took in the same sight she herself had not too long ago. Her skin crawled as his eyes took in Emma's sleep apparel hungrily, his mouth pouting into an "ooo" shape. His hand traced her body in the air as he leered at her.

"My, my, Emma," he ticked his tongue in his mouth. "At first I was quite peeved thinking you were sleeping here, but now that I see the unexpected side effect," he licked his lips as his facial expression became suggestive, still trying to remain upright.

Emma certainly had to hold her own against perverted men before, but certainly none that she had married. Killian had seen her in various states of undress before, but never before had she felt so violated, so infringed upon than she did in that moment. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, in the most terrible of ways. She self consciously folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to block his view. "What are you doing here Killian?"

He didn't hide his annoyance at her mostly futile attempt to block his view and eyed her in disapproval. "Looking for my wife. I had a feeling I'd find you here. Still in mourning, aye?"

Regina had been on full alert the moment Emma had opened the door. She saw him move to step past Emma and into the house, and in reflex tried to block his path. "He isn't welcome here, not in this state," she yelled to Emma.

Hearing Regina protest was a welcomed excuse to stop him. Emma quickly stepped in his path, bringing their bodies nearly flush, nothing between them but her hand on his chest. "You're drunk," she said, desperately trying to remove her face from the vicinity of his, as he leaned down towards her. The smell of rum on his breath was especially nauseating tonight. She looked everywhere possible except up at him, feeling more than a little discomfort at their nearness. How she had gone from willingly sharing a newlywed bed to being so physically repulsed by the man was shocking to her. She guessed suddenly realizing you had married a stranger, a stranger who wanted you to be someone you weren't had that affect on a woman. "Go home, Killian."

Killian stopped pushing against her and lifted his arms in disbelief. "What, I can't come in? It's not like Regina will protest, she's dead," he said harshly.

Regina growled softly as her fists balled at her sides. But she said nothing. Emma had to handle this.

Emma scoffed a bit, letting her hand drop off his chest as he backed off. "No, no she isn't. That's what I was trying to tell you before. If you had _listened_ to me, you'd be in the loop on everything that has gone on in the past day."

Hook's face pinched. "You still on that? Come off it, Emma. Are you that obsessed with the woman that you still can't let her go?"

Emma hadn't forgotten that Regina was standing there listening to this. She wished desperately that he would stop talking before he embarrassed her further. "What are you talking about, Killian? I'm not obsessed with anything. You need to leave here, now. Go sleep it off."

He grabbed her wrist and started tugging. "Yes, lets go home, Emma, come on."

Regina took a step forward, knowing she was powerless to intervene.

Emma ripped her arm back. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This is exactly what I was talking about, Killian. I'm not your possession."

He took a step forward to intimidate her. He glowered down at her. "You are my wife, Emma. Just because we had a disagreement, that hasn't changed."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I know that. But right now I need some space, and you aren't welcome here."

Hook breathed heavily. "This is Henry's home now. What does he say?"

Emma crossed her arms again. "Henry isn't here, and no. This is still Regina's house. You aren't welcome. Not right now."

Hook laughed cruelly, turning in a wabbily circle on the front walk. "Right, because...she's not dead." Emma didn't respond. He paused and looked at her, as if thinking. "Well, tell me then. If she's not dead, where is she?"

Emma had her face down, but eyes looked up at him. "She's here."

Hook raised his arms up, looking about the front yard, turning around dramatically. He yelled out into the night drunkenly. "Regina?! Oh, where for art thou, Regina?! Come on, love! Tell me how I'm not allowed into your humble abode, or else I shall take it as an invitation!"

Regina had had enough. She took a few steps until her ghostly body stood between Emma and the pirate. "Emma, I've had quite enough of this."

Emma licked her lips, and her tense body readied itself. "I'll handle this, Regina."

Hook heard Emma's words, and became amused. He returned his attention to her and walked over. He didn't notice Emma tense further. "Oh, what, you can talk to her now?" he mocked. When she didn't respond, he continued. "So not only is Regina not dead, but she's somehow here, invisible, and yet, you can talk to her. Is that right? Is that what you're telling me?"

Emma felt small. How could someone make her feel so small? She hadn't let anyone make her feel like this since she was a kid. She mumbled her response.

"Speak up!" He yelled.

Emma jumped and recoiled. "Yes!" she yelled. Suddenly realizing what this man had reduced her to, she perked up. No one made her feel like this. No man, no villain, no husband, absolutely _no one_. She had no idea that this sudden strength was due to Regina's hand on her shoulder, channeling any energy she could muster into the savior's soul. Emma stood taller.

Hook saw the change, and took another step forward. He paused. "Prove it. Prove to me that your beloved _Queen_ is still here."

Newly renewed by Regina's strength, Emma's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Hook didn't waver. "If you can answer one question that only Regina would know, then I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back."

Emma scoffed in disbelief. "You're that certain that I'm lying about this."

He didn't miss a beat. "Oh, I know you're lying. Well, not lying, really, just delusional."

Emma shook her head. "You come from a land of magic. Why are you so certain this can't be true?" She saw his face falter a bit, biting the insides of his cheeks. She cocked her head. "You aren't sure. You just don't _want_ it to be true. Why are you so determined that Regina stay dead?"

He looked guilty for a moment before doubling down. "One question. If you're right and she answers, then I'll leave."

Although skeptical, Regina was ready for this moron to be gone. "Fine, agree. Whatever to get this pirate off my front walk."

Emma stared into his eyes and nodded.

He grinned. He was certain he was about to reveal a secret about Regina that Emma hadn't known. Surely at finding out how the Queen had tried to corrupt her husband would put a hitch in their so-called friendship. "A long time ago, back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina called for my audience," he got the response he hoped for. Emma shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know Hook and the Queen had history. "That's right. She didn't tell you this little bit, did she? She asked me to do a job for her. What job might that have been? And what were the terms? This is known by only Regina and myself."

Emma cringed. She knew exactly what he was doing. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for a response from Regina.

Regina paused. She shot daggers at the pirate. She swallowed. Sure, this was something that Emma didn't know. But truly, it was pale in comparison to the things that Emma already knew. The pirate must think that Emma would turn her back on Regina in defense of her husband. If that were the case, then well, that was up for Emma to decide. But Regina had not too long ago forgiven herself for the things she had done as the Evil Queen in the past. If others couldn't forgive her, well then, that was out of her hands. And so she had to trust. Trust that Emma would not turn her back on Regina when she needed her the most. She took a deep breath. "I...I wanted him to kill my mother. But first...he had to kill his own father."

Emma didn't say anything for a moment. She stood in thought. Both Regina and Hook watched her go through the thought process. Regina stood breathless, frightened as to what Emma's response would be. Hook, on the other hand, grinned. He thought he had won. Finally Emma worked through some thing and looked up at Hook. Her face was of disbelief. "You...are seriously an idiot," she said matter-of-factly. Hook's face dropped in confusion. Emma scoffed. "You really think I don't see what you're doing?" She shook her head and paced the porch a bit. "I know you took the deal, at least at first," she saw Hook panic. Seems Regina really wasn't dead. "Ya. Henry told me you killed your own father." His face paled. "You surely didn't tell me that, did you _husband_. Just like you tried to hide from me that you killed David's father." He took a step back, eyes searching the ground beneath him. Emma took a step toward him. "But, clearly you didn't follow through on the deal, because, well, we dealt with Cora a long time after that, didn't we? After you had teamed up with the very woman you had been hired to kill. So you didn't take the deal, and yet...still killed him. So don't blame Regina for that, Killian. You did that on your own."

Hook shook his head angrily, "She killed thousands, she killed Snow's father, her own father, she _ruined_ your life!"

Emma felt a fire brew under her skin. Regina cracked a half smile, her heart rate picking up as Emma's did as well. "That was the Evil Queen, and a long time ago. Regina NEVER denied all the things she as done in the past, unlike you! You keep hiding things! You keep lying! While she took every opportunity to change and embraced it, you skated by! You told half truths and more lies, and hid behind your love for me and pretended to change but you haven't! She's made mistakes, but she admits to them! You cover yours up! Well, you know what? No more. I'm done making excuses for you. I've given you what you wanted. Regina isn't dead. Now go home. We're through."

Hook stumbled backwards, not sure what to say. He pointed a wobbly finger at her. "You're still my wife, Emma. You know damned well no one else will put up with the things I have put up with from you. You think you can just...bring her back from the dead and live happily ever after?! That's _our_ story!"

Emma scoffed and turned to walk to the front door. "Yeah, well, ours isn't a fairy tale. Just a single chapter in what for me is a much better story." She gave him one last look before slamming the door behind her. Regina raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. She was impressed. She watched as Hook staggered backward a few feet, defeat showing in all his features. Finally he reluctantly turned and sauntered off crookedly down the road.

Regina followed Emma quietly back up the stairs. She said nothing as Emma dropped back into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She once again stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure if she should say anything. Emma's face was expressionless. Perhaps it was the bind on their souls, but for whatever reason, Regina wanted to console the woman. She wanted to hold her and stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. She wanted to say all the right things to soothe the woman's broken heart. She could do none of those things. But Regina's own need to be near the savior meant she had to do something. She slowly walked over to to the empty side of the bed. She gingerly sat down, and laid out perfectly straight on the mattress next to Emma. She sighed out deeply, linking her fingers across her belly.

They lay in silence for a moment. "Thank you," Emma whispered.

Regina shot her face over to look through the dark. The moonlight shone in blue eyes. "For what?" she asked sincerely.

Emma sighed out. "I know you gave me strength. I can't believe I let him make me feel like that. I was so blinded...blinded by the future I thought I was supposed to want...I lost myself somewhere."

Regina sighed. "You are strong, Emma. Don't ever forget that."

Emma scoffed. "Thanks to you."

Regina didn't know what to say, and so said nothing. A few moments passed. "For what it's worth, he's wrong, you know."

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. "About what?"

Regina only hesitated for a moment. "About you being his wife."

Emma propped up on one elbow. "What do you mean?"

Regina turned to face her. "Think about it. Who married you?"

Emma didn't move a muscle. "Archie?"

"The cricket." Regina saw Emma's eyes searching the dark for the answer. Regina shook her head. "The Enchanted Forest may be a backward place, but not even there is it legal to be married by an invertebrate with nothing but a conscience." When she saw Emma's mouth drop open in disbelief, Regina scoffed. "Did you sign a marriage certificate?"

"No," Emma said slowly.

"Well then," Regina said cheerily as she laid back down. "You're not married."

Emma sat still frozen, processing everything Regina had just said. "Huh," she said absentmindedly as she laid back down on her back, eyes still wide open.

Regina glanced at her and laughed to herself. "Feel better?"

Emma's eyebrows went up. "Actually...yes."

Regina smiled. "Good. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep."

Regina went to get up but was stopped by Emma's voice. "Regina," she said quickly, turning on her side to face where the voice was coming from. She knew Regina was on the bed. She could _feel_ her. When she felt Regina stop, she could almost see the brunette's eyes, shining down on her as she sat at the side of the bed. She swallowed. "Stay here?"

Regina felt her heart beat faster and caught her breath. She tweaked a smile as she watched Emma looking up in pleading. Never in a million years could she say no to that look. Never again did she. "Alright," she whispered, gently laying back down on her back. She stayed as perfectly still as she could, as she felt Emma slink her body closer.

Regina couldn't feel Emma's head curl up just above her breast. She couldn't feel her breath tickling her neck. She didn't feel Emma rubbing her cold feet against Regina's shins in a desperate attempt to warm them. She didn't hear Emma mumbling into her ear as she drifted off to sleep.

But she imagined she could. She imagined she did. And she imagined what it would be like to spend every night from here on out exactly like this.


	11. Chapter 11

When Emma's eyes fluttered open, the bright sun made her recoil and she buried her face back into the pillow. She stretched for a moment before finally pulling her face out from the silky material. She looked down, suddenly remembering where she was. She thought back, remembering the events of the previous night. She looked at the empty bed next to her and thought for a moment. Regina wasn't there any more. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. "Regina?"

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

Regina stayed next to Emma for hours, even after the woman had finally resigned herself to sleep. She watched the blonde intently as she slept peacefully, her body relaxed, soft hair billowing across the white sheets. She had no idea how much time passed as she laid watching the savior sleep, but paid no mind to it. Her mind traveled without her at the wheel. She replayed the events on her front porch that evening, and felt her jaw constrict. She had no doubt she would have pummeled that man with magic had she been able to. Her only solace was that Emma was finally able to stand up to him. Emma had been right: she _had_ lost herself in that relationship. It happened so subtly, Regina almost hadn't noticed. When Regina saw Emma cringing on her porch at the man's words, she knew then that his hold over her was intense. She knew, because she herself had once been a victim of such manipulating oppression. Regina had let herself fall victim to it for far too long. Her only solace was that it seemed she was able to help Emma break free of that same situation before she broke as Regina had.

Regina's adoring eyes fell to the savior's soft face. _You are so strong. Much stronger than I ever was._ She didn't realize her hand had lifted up until she felt the soft skin of Emma's face on the back of her fingers. Her breath caught as she let her fingers brush down Emma's face, turning over for fingertips to run along the woman's jawline. Realizing something was happening here, but unwilling to let it end, she tried to ignore the change. She had only been able to touch a living being once since this happened and missed the sensation so very much. Although she longed to pull Henry into a warm hug and kiss him on the forehead, this feeling of caressing Emma Swan was suddenly a fulfilled desire she had harbored long before her run-in with the Black Fairy. She realized this subconsciously, but was so lost in the joy of this moment that she suppressed all the fear and confusion that came with this realization to deal with later. For now, her heart soared. The skin was so soft and warm, Regina nearly gasped. Her fingers trembled slightly as she reached up and tucked a strand of errant hair behind Emma's ear, letting her fingers grace gently down the outside of the lobe. When Emma stirred slightly, softly rubbing her face against the pillow, Regina saw her smile. Her lips moved, but barely a sound came out. Her mind tricked her into thinking she saw Emma mouth " _Regina_ ".

For the moment that Regina thought it was possible, she felt a whirl of excitement pass through her like a sudden jolt of electricity. Had Emma said her name? Could it be possible the woman could feel the affection Regina was oozing for her? Did Emma know it was Regina caressing her face so lovingly? And was it welcomed? For that long, glorious moment, Regina believed it to be true. That Emma knew of Regina's secret feelings, and she not only welcomed them, but felt the same way.

That moment was fleeting, however. As quickly as the excitement had come, so did the fear and confusion she had just moments ago denied. _No._ Regina snapped her hand back, looking down with confusion at the still sleeping blonde. _Stop that._ She desperately tried to push those feelings away, to deny them, to ignore them. _Nothing good will come of you thinking like that!_ She quickly stood up from the bed and wrung her hands. She dared to look back down, praying that she had willed those sudden butterflies away. They were still there, taking flight the moment her eyes met Emma's silhouette. They raged up inside her like a freight train, and Regina could no longer deny it any longer. She scoffed and started pacing the room violently. She kept quiet, not wanting to wake Emma. What she really wanted to do was scream. She had subconsciously fought back these feelings for so long now, she was frustrated that they had finally won the battle. It had been easier before, when there was Robin for a distraction and Emma was with _him_. She was able to repress the feelings thinking they were just a farce; That Robin was her true love and that Emma was in love with the pirate. But all that has changed now. And on top of it she was now forced to endure hour after hour by the sheriff's side, sharing intimate moments, private conversations and...a bed.

It was then that Regina returned to her spot at the window sil. It was then she refocused on how she got into this situation in the first place. It was then she replayed the spell Zelena and the Blue Fairy had used to try and bring her back. It was then Regina started to unravel the mystery.

 _ **Present**_

"Regina?"

Regina hadn't heard her stir. She had been biting her nails. Regina never bites her nails. A riding crop to her hand by her mother had cured her of that. She was ten. Cora didn't even blink when she saw she had nicked Regina's face. Despite Regina's yowl and the blood running furiously, Cora only scowled. "A lady does not put her fingers in her mouth for any reason." Regina never bit her nails again, the scar on her lip reminding her everyday of her shortcomings as a daughter. Emma's voice pulled her from the past and she snapped her head over. The sunlight beaming on the woman's face, making eyes bluer than usual, did nothing to squelch the thoughts that had been swirling in her mind for the past few hours. She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Yes, I'm here," she stood up from the window sil and crossed her arms. Looking at the sleepy blond rub her eyes, her mood softened slightly. "How are you feeling?"

Emma yawned obnoxiously, raising her arms up to stretch. "Better. I slept like a log."

Regina scoffed but didn't need to hide the adoring smile on her face. "Yes. A log getting buzz-sawed."

Emma frowned slightly as she pushed the covers off. "I don't snore."

Regina smirked. "Of course not. And I've never cursed _anyone."_ she said sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. She smacked her lips, noting how she really needed to brush her teeth. A quick chin down to her shoulder blade and she caught whiff of herself. Her face soured. "Do you mind if I shower?"

Regina turned red faced. Did Emma somehow know all the thoughts that had been running through Regina's head? Did she become aware of how affected Regina was by the thought of Emma's nakedness? Was she aware of Regina's old attraction becoming newly uncontrollable? "I-what-I don't care. Why would I care?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she gathered up the clothes she had shucked off the night before. "It's your house," she said, shaking her head. "I was just being polite."

Regina rolled her eyes at her panic and nodded. "Yes, of course. Go right ahead. I...can't smell you but I'm sure you need it." She swallowed as she watched Emma walk into the bathroom. "I'll be out here."

XXXXX

"Regina!"

It wan't long after Regina heard the shower curtain pulled closed that Emma called to her. She ignored it.

"Regina!"

"What do you want?"

"Come in here so I don't have to shout!"

Regina stood with her back to the bathroom door, arms crossed. "Why? Can't it wait?"

There was pause enough that Regina knew Emma had rolled her eyes. "Just come in here," annoyance in her voice.

Regina knew if she didn't it would be suspicious. She rolled her own eyes, arms dropping to her sides. She passed through the door and into the steamy bathroom. She glanced at the shower curtain, noting she could still see the blonde's silhouette through it. She swallowed and turned her back to it. "What?"

Emma squirted the shampoo into her palm, the rich smell of apples reaching her nose. Her eyes closed inadvertently at the pleasantness. _God, this smell is so Regina!_ She rubbed her palms together before reaching up into her hair. "Did you come up with anything last night?"

Regina couldn't help being, well, Regina. "Actually yes. I have the perfect plan to finally be rid of that wretched mother of yours, but I'm hardly inclined to let _you_ in on it."

Emma smirked and shook her head as she massaged her scalp. "Very funny. You know what I mean."

Regina shimmied in place slightly, pleased at her own wittiness. "If you're referring to my _unsavory_ predicament of being bound to you, then...perhaps."

Emma perked up as she ducked her head under the water. "Oh? Do tell."

Regina _had_ come up with a possible explanation, but was skeptical. She was not prepared to let Emma in on this theory, however, and decided to keep it to herself until she had more information. "I don't know for sure yet, but I'm certain Zelena and Blue have more information than they are letting on."

"You picked up on that too, huh?"

"Indeed. It's time to grill my sister."

Emma rinsed the remaining soap out of her hair and turned off the water. "What do you think it is that she isn't willing to tell us? I mean, she has seemed pretty willing to help. I thought she was one of the good guys now."

Regina didn't answer right away. She was too busy listening to Emma wring her hair out, picturing it in her mind. Emma reaching out and grabbing her towel jostled her back to reality. "Uh, I'm not sure yet. I need to know more about this spell she and Blue used."

Emma stood behind the curtain, drying off her wet body. "You don't believe this 'Affection Spell' mumbo jumbo?"

"You mean do I think Zelena has somehow heard of this 'goodness' spell and I haven't?" She scoffed. "Unlikely. Even if she had, she certainly wouldn't have found it on one of _my_ spellbooks. I have read all those books cover to cover. There's no such thing in there."

"Hm. True. But what could Blue possibly have to do with this? She wouldn't do any thing sketchy," Emma tussled her hair.

Regina scoffed. "Have you _met_ that woman? She reeks of _sketch_."

Emma snorted and laughed.

Regina's heart exploded. She was glad the blonde couldn't see her goofy smile.

"Alright. How's this; First we hit up Zelena. See if she will come clean on whatever spell she cast. Then we go talk to Blue. I'll use my superpowers to decide if either of them are lying. We go from there. Sound good?"

Regina pursed her lips, thinking. It was a good idea. But she couldn't resist the eyeroll and snark. "Oh, right. Your _superpower of truth._ Please. That never worked on me."

"Regina," Emma said softly. Both women froze, only a thin veil of plastic between them. "It _always_ works on you."

Regina swallowed. "Oh? Is _that_ why you believed I killed Archie all those years ago?" It hurt even bringing it up. Granted, it was a long time ago, and things had changed dramatically since then. She didn't even know why she mentioned it.

Emma sighed silently. "It worked then. I believed you. Even with the surveillance footage. I knew you had told me the truth."

Regina scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, really. That's why you showed up on my door step? Screaming at me, taking Henry away from me?! Because you believed me?" she stayed calm, but the anger was evident in her voice.

Emma shook her head. She wanted to explain why she had behaved that way, but was afraid. "No, I-" she sighed heavily. "We have more important things to take care of right now. Can I-can you leave please? I need to get dressed."

Regina just gritted her teeth. "Of course," she said slowly, walking through the door until she was forced to stop. She shook her head at her own stupidity. Why would she bring that up? They were getting along so well until she had to just-the past was the past. If she expected people to forgive hers, she had to to the same for them.

XXXXXXXX

They were quiet as they made their way toward the convent. Emma had texted Zelena that she needed to see her, and the red head said she was looking through the fairies' library at the church. Neither woman wanted to fight, but old wounds had inadvertently been reopened, and no one knew how to heal them. So Regina stared ahead in the passenger seat while Emma wrung her hands on the steering wheel. The woman had never been so happy to see the front doors of a church in her life.

The two walked side by side into the library, joining a concerned looking Zelena and Blue. Zelena spoke up. "Emma! You didn't have to come down here, I haven't found anything yet."

Emma eyed the two women as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I had some questions for you anyway."

"Oh?" Zelena said a little too sweetly. She closed the book she had in her hands and put it down, smiling obnoxiously large.

Emma hesitated only slightly as she peered at both women. "Tell me again about this 'affection elixer'."

Zelena tried, but couldn't hide her guilt. "I told you-"

"Lies," Emma interrupted. "You told me lies. Now I want the truth. Show me the spell."

Zelena swallowed but tried to keep up her facade. "What?"

"The spell you used. Show it to me," Emma insisted.

"Whatever for? You said yourself you can't read Elvish," Zelena was panicking now. Blue shifted uncomfortably.

"No, but Regina can. Give it to me."

Zelena paused, the outline of her jaw clenching showing through her cheeks. "No," she said plainly.

Emma scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Zelena looked at her, eyes wide. "No."

Emma took a step forward, causing Zelena to lean back in her chair. "You know I could make you. I'm asking nicely first. Let me see the spell."

Blue took a step toward them both, looking at Zelena. "Give it to them."

Zelena's eyes shot angrily up to the fairy. "What?! No! We agreed they weren't ready!"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused by the cryptic conversation. Regina watched with bated breath.

Blue let her eyes dart up to Emma but then back to Zelena. "I don't think that's up to us to decide any more. They deserve to know."

"Know what?" Emma exclaimed. The two women seemed to ignore her.

"You have known Regina longer than I have. She's the most stubborn woman either of us has ever known. How do you think she's going to take this?" Zelena said through gritted teeth.

"You're right, I have. I have been here since day one of this curse, and day one of Emma showing up here. From what I've seen, I think she'll take it much better than you're giving her credit for!" Blue shout-whispered. It was a church and a library, after all.

Regina listened to the words and drew in a deep breath. She had been right. She knew exactly what was going on. Her heart sank. Although she was still coming to grips with her sudden realization, there was no way Emma was in the same boat. Emma couldn't even barely consider Regina a friend, never mind...

The bickering was cut off by a booming "ENOUGH!" Emma's voice echoed through the chamber, six eyes fastened to her in shock. Emma focused her attention on Blue, gesturing her to speak.

Blue took one last warning glare from Zelena before straightening her posture and looking at Emma. She snapped her fingers and a book appeared in her hand. Regina recognized it immediately. Her ghostly face paled. Blue rifled through the pages before settling on a page. As Zelena sighed in disagreement, Blue stepped forward and handed the book to Emma.

Emma turned the book to face her, not that it would have mattered. The symbols and shapes were foreign to her, so she would have no idea which way was up. She held it away from her body so Regina could see it. "Regina? What does it say?"

Regina didn't have to look. She knew. She walked up to Emma anyway, her eyes never leaving that of Zelena. Zelena knew. For how long, Regina had no idea. Regina looked down at the page to confirm what she had been thinking was correct. _Well isn't that just perfect_ _._ Regina felt a tear prick. She knew she would be like this: dead but not dead, here but not here, bound to a woman who could never love her back for eternity. Emma couldn't know. Regina knew the savior would carry guilt forever. It wasn't her fault she could never fall in love with Regina. Regina was quite unlovable, that much had been made abundantly clear many times. And so, Regina lied.

"They're telling the truth," she said, emotionless.

Emma did not expect to hear this. "What?"

Regina swallowed down her tears. "It's an affection spell, just like they said."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "But...you said you had never heard of it."

Zelena and Blue just looked at each other in shock.

Regina tried to gain her composure as she thought up another lie. "I-guess I overlooked it." She faked a laugh. "I was the Evil Queen, Miss Swan, I had no use for any 'Affection Elixer'. Must have slipped my mind."

Emma was shaking her head in disbelief. "But...Okay, but, why didn't it work?" She looked up to Zelena and Blue, begging for an answer.

When the two remained silent, Regina forced out a response. "Simple. I'm afraid there just isn't enough love in the world for a conniving, murderous, deceitful Evil Queen to raise her from the dead," she haggard a breath in. "Not even a _former_ one."

Silence. Emma quivered. A tear threatened, but did not fall. "That can't be," she whispered.

Regina wiped a tear from her eyes, again thankful no one could see her so vulnerable. "I'm afraid so. There's nothing to be done to bring me back." She swallowed a golf ball down. "Perhaps, though, they might come up with a way to at least free you from me? Even if I means I am gone for good."

"No," Emma said through her breath.

"What is she saying?" Zelena asked.

Emma looked up at her, wide eyed. "She wants you to free her from the bind, even if it kills her."

Zelena stood up from the chair. "No. Regina, you know everything now. You know the truth, that there is a way out of this!"

"No," Regina walked up to Emma so she would be sure to be heard. "There isn't anything else to be done."

Emma tried to ignore Regina. "What else?" she asked Zelena.

Zelena tried to speak, unaware of Regina talking loudly over her, insisting to Emma there was nothing else. Emma strained to hear Zelena but Regina in her ear was drowning her out. Emma shook her head, trying to shush Regina so she could hear Zelena. Everything Zelena said was drowned out by Regina's yelling voice. Emma only heard two words when Regina was finally able to make her presence known physically.

"... _true love_!" The only words out of Zelena's mouth that Emma could make out were muffled by Regina screaming and a thunderous roar around them. Every shelf started rumbling, until suddenly every book on the shelves went flying. They flew off their shelves and into a cluttering heap on the floor, causing the three solid women in the room to duck for cover.

Zelena looked around the room in shock as she stood up. _Damn it Regina. Have it your way, then._ "Well. I'm afraid this will only complicate our search more. We'll keep searching, Regina. I promise."

Emma was shell shocked. Confused. Hurt, though she didn't know why. She didn't even have anything further to say to Zelena or Blue. She just turned and walked out. Her face was ashen and stone faced. She had never felt as helpless as she did in that moment. How dare they? Who were they to say how much Emma and the others cared for Regina?! They had no idea-Damn the magic, and damn them. They didn't know anything. But still she felt a sadness. She had heard Regina. She wanted them to give up. That wasn't something she ever thought Regina would do; give up. Regina sounded defeated. Beaten down. But there was something else.

As Emma walked solemnly to her car, silent Regina in tow, she began to think. She sunk into her own mind so far, she had no recollection of driving to the mansion. She had sat at the bar in the kitchen for who knows how long until things started to piece together. She knew Regina was lying about the 'affection elixer'. She knew Zelena was telling the truth when she said there was another way to bring Regina back. And she knew Regina didn't let Zelena explain because she was afraid of getting hurt. As one piece after another fell into place, an eerie calm settled into Emma's heart.

The fireball meant for Emma.

Regina sacrificing herself for Emma.

Missing Regina.

Regina being bound to Emma's soul.

Hearing Regina's voice.

Feeling Regina's touch.

Needing Regina's strength.

The intertwining hairs.

The bright purple light.

Zelena's words.

Sleeping curse.

 _True Love's Kiss._

Regina watched in confused silence as Emma's body sat still, but her eyes darted around. Clearly the blonde was lost in some thoughts, and Regina could tell they were pretty deep, whatever they were. She watched as the blonde worked through something on her own. Regina perked up when Emma's eyes suddenly flew open.

It snapped into Emma's brain like an exploding aneurysm. She stood up, a warm burst exploding through not only her brain but her entire body. _Idiot!_ She sighed out a chuckle silently, smiling into the dark kitchen. The smile left her face and she cocked her head. She sat in silent contemplation for a moment before pursing her lips. With one wave of her hands, and before Regina could object, she disappeared into a puff of white smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

This was the first time Emma had "poofed" since Regina had been bound to her. It was _not_ a pleasant experience for Regina. She thought it was bad being dragged behind the squad car: _This_ was ten times more unpleasant. Instead of poofing with Emma, Regina was catapulted through the town. It was like being shot out of a cannon. With no control, Regina flew through buildings and trees, across pavement, wind blowing, air gone from lungs, until finally she stopped. Weak kneed, out of breath, wind blown, Regina clung to her chest as she tried to regain her balance. As she gasped for breath, she took in her surroundings. She was on the front walk of the mansion. She located Emma, who was standing still. Regina staggered up to her, still out of breath. The woman was motionless, staring blankly at the front door. "Emma!" she managed to breathe out.

Emma was oblivious to Regina's state. "This is where we met."

Regina had her hands on her knees, half doubled over. She shirked upright. "What?"

"Do you remember the first thing you said to me?" She was met with silence, but didn't really even notice. She quirked a smile. "Right after you figured out who I was. You said, 'How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?.' It was, too. Pretty sure you hated me right from that first 'Hi'."

Before Regina could even shake her head in confusion, Emma had poofed again. Once more Regina was flying through town at an impossible rate, her lack of breath not even allowing her to scream. She was more prepared to catch her balance this time, and could gain her bearings easier once she stopped. When she looked up, they were now in the library. She caught her breath as she watched Emma look over the balcony. Regina looked on curiously.

"I remember, now. It makes sense, knowing the truth. Knowing that I have magic. Jefferson's hat only worked when I touched you. You needed my magic." A slide show passed through both their minds...of the wraith and opening the portal in the library floor. Emma turned, not knowing where Regina was. "What happened after I fell through the portal? After I pushed you out of the way?"

Regina was so confused, she couldn't even think of a response. Her mouth opened and her head turned back and forth, but she could think of nothing to say. What was Emma wanting to hear? Before she could muster up an answer, Emma poofed again.

Every time Emma poofed, Regina was more prepared to handle it. Recovery was much easier. Now they were in the mines. Regina remembered that place very well. She thought she was going to die here, once.

Emma walked slowly, looking all around, then finally down to the spot where the trigger once glowed. She stopped and thought. Regina was still silent. The sound of the woman's heavy breathing was the only indication she was still there. "You wanted me to leave you here. You said you wanted to die as Regina." Emma laughed out a chuckle. "I had no idea what I was doing in regards to magic. But I couldn't leave you. I didn't. Lo and behold, together we stopped it."

Regina had barely run the memory through her mind when she was catapulted again. They ended up at her apple tree. Emma was running her hand down the spot she had chainsawed. The tree was still healing.

"I wasn't scared," Emma mused, smiling up at the tree. She laughed lightly. "In hindsight, I probably should have been." She let her hand drop off the tree in thought. "There was something. Even then. I hated what you were doing to me and Henry, but...I knew that you hated it too. There was more to you than you were willing to show. I think you liked that I stood up to you, even though you acted like you hated me."

Regina thought about those words. They were true. What was Emma doing? "Emma-" she was cut off by white smoke. And she shot out of the cannon once more. This time they were at the town line. Regina looked up at the stone face of Emma Swan, waiting for what she was going to say next.

Emma paced the town line, the white paint drawn long ago nearly washed away by weather. "A lot has happened here." When her thoughts took her to a certain memory, she stopped and cocked her head. "I remember the look you gave me. I remember it because I had to stop myself from shedding tears of joy over it."

Regina took a step toward her. "What are you talking about?"

Emma looked up at nothing in particular. "You poofed out of the bug because you thought it was coming for you. We found out later that that wasn't the case, but still, your intentions were the same." She didn't see Regina furrow her eyebrows. "When I slammed on the brakes, it sailed over your head. You thought you were saving me by sacrificing yourself to it. But then suddenly...you were saved right back." Emma shifted her weight. "What were you thinking in that moment?"

"What moment?" Regina said immediately. She was confused and getting frustrated.

"When I got out of the bug. You gave me a look. What were you thinking?"

Regina remembered what she was thinking. But she paused, not knowing what Emma wanted to hear. She shook her head and raised her arms up in pleading. She scoffed lightly. Apparently not patient enough to get an answer, Regina saw Emma poof away again.

Regina was met with an angry car horn as a blurr whizzed by her when she finally came to another halt. She drew in a breath as it rushed by her, and she watched it fishtail, trying to right itself. She looked over to see Emma standing in the middle of main street. This no doubt was what had caused the car to swerve. What the hell was this woman doing in the middle of the road?! "Emma! What in the hell are you doing?!"

Emma looked up into the sky, her breathing picking up slightly. She took in a few more breaths, staggering a bit across the double yellow lines. "It was here."

Regina stood about ten yards away, looking in either direction for cars coming towards them. They already had a few onlookers. "What was?!"

"Where everyone finally figured it out," she huffed. Her emotions were reaching a fever pitch quickly, and her heart rate had started increasing as did her breathing.

Regina's confusion was starting to turn to frustration, and she stepped toward Emma angrily. "Figured out what? Emma, what are you doing?!"

"The truth," she said between silent chuckles. "They all know, all of them. There were subtle hints here and there, if you were looking. But here...when I took the darkness from you...there was no denying it."

"No denying what?" Regina asked, looking over to several cars headed their direction. She looked back at Emma in concern to see the blonde smiling and laughing silently as she shook her head. Her answer wasn't coming quickly enough. "Emma, get out of the road." When the woman didn't respond, Regina stepped closer and spoke more urgently. "For God's sake, Miss Swan, do you have a death wish?" Emma turned toward where Regina's voice was coming from but said nothing. "Emma!"

Finally Emma raised her hands again and vanished. Regina wasn't prepared this time, and felt the rush of the catapult as strongly as she had the first time. By the time she came to a stop she completely lost her balance and nearly fell over. "ALRIGHT!" she exclaimed as she righted herself. "That's enough!" She regained her bearings and found they were in her vault. Emma was standing in the next room. Regina started her way. "As much as I have been enjoying this trip down memory lane, can you stop with the poofing, please?! It's quite unpleasant!" Regina came to an abrupt halt next to Emma. The woman was standing by her body, hand on her shoulder. Seeing her own body was still quite off-putting, and Regina swallowed hard in discomfort. Noting the hand on her body's shoulder, Regina calmed her mood and looked up at Emma. "Emma. What is this about? What are you doing?"

Emma didn't take her eyes off Regina's face. "I'm trying to figure out when it happened."

"When what happened?"

Emma looked over to where Regina stood. "When you fell in love with me."

The statement took Regina off guard. She stumbled back slightly, as if she had been pushed. Her mouth fell open. Silence for a moment until Regina stuttered. "What?-I-I-" She was happy to be cut off when Emma turned and started walking a slow circle around Regina's body.

"See, I know when it happened for me," Emma slid her hands into her back pockets as she sauntered around the slab, her eyes never leaving the sleeping face of Regina Mills.

Regina started to tingle. If her jaw could have unhinged and fell on the floor, this is when it would have happened. Her nonexistent blood froze and she grew painfully still. She could do nothing but listen.

Emma continued to walk slowly. "It was in New York. When I drank the memory potion. I remembered everything...who I was...that I had a family...the curse...Storybrooke...magic...you...I remembered what you had done for me at the town line. Not only did I remember everything about the truth of my life, including the two years in Storybrooke, I had all these new memories. _Your_ memories. It was then that I knew. I finally understood you. Your love for Henry. Your willingness to do _anything_ to keep him safe. The joy of caring for him as he grew up. His first word. His first tooth. His first step." Emma's eyes started to well up with tears. "You were willing to share that with me. It was the only way you could offer to make up for everything you had done, and you gave it all to me so freely." She sniffed. "I don't think you intended to give as much of yourself to me as you did, though, did you? See, you gave me all those memories, but also your feelings. I felt your love for him. The joy in your heart at seeing him grow. But I also felt your fear. Fear of not being good enough for him, fear of losing him. And also the disdain you felt for yourself. How hurt you had been by your mother, by _my_ mother, by Leopold...by life. You wanted love so desperately, but didn't think you deserved it." Emma finally stopped once she returned to the side of the table where Regina's head lay. "At that moment...I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms and tell you. Tell you that you _were_ worthy of love, and you had more of it than you knew." Emma paused and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You know why I said I didn't believe you? When we thought Archie was dead...I pretended not to believe you. Because...I had no reason to. Other than what I felt...I had no reason, when all points led to you, to believe you hadn't done it. I knew in my heart you were innocent. But the others...if I had kept defending you with no good reason...they would have questioned me. And-I couldn't. I wasn't ready to face how I felt, not yet."

Regina had been listening intently, and her breath had left her. Tears had streaked down her face, and her head was light. When Emma paused and reached up to fidget with a lock of Regina's hair, she took a step forward. "Why didn't you say something?" She whispered.

Emma scoffed and threw her head back, her hand falling back to her side. "Say what? 'I know my mother ruined your life, and you hate me and my family enough to curse us, but, hey, wanna go on a date?'" She laughed and shook her head. "Even if I knew what to say...you were with Robin. At least, on your way to be. I saw you. You seemed...happy. I wasn't going to get in the way of that, especially when I didn't think there was a snowball's chance in hell that you might feel the same way." Emma was looking directly at Regina's sleeping face now. She talked to Regina as if she was in her body, even though she knew she wasn't. It at least gave her something to focus on. She sighed.

Regina was silent for a moment, before walking around her body. She stopped near her own head, across the table from where Emma stood. She could now look directly at the savior's face as she spoke. "But...Hook?"

Emma was resting her hands on the table next to Regina's head. "Hook was a welcomed distraction from my infatuation with you. You were with Robin. I needed something else to focus on. I couldn't have you. So I needed to try something else."

Regina looked down at herself and thought for a moment.

Emma sighed at the silence, realizing she had just laid it all out there. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry I just threw all that at you but I-"

"Granny's."

The voice startled Emma to stop talking. "What?"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. "Outside of Granny's. That's when I knew."

Realizing what Regina was talking about, Emma perked to attention. "When?" she asked with wonderment.

Regina swallowed nervously. "Right after you brought Marian back."

Emma's eyes flew wide. "What?! But...you hated me for that! I ruined your relationship with Robin!"

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "No, you didn't. I wanted you to believe that. But the truth was...I was using Robin too, just as you were using Hook. I hadn't admitted as such to myself, but it was true none the less. I was the Evil Queen, falling for the princess daughter of my mortal enemy. It was...futile, and I knew it. So I clung to the first thing that looked my way. When Marian showed up, I felt...relieved. Relieved that I didn't have to pretend any more. But being rid of that security blanket left me vulnerable. I wasn't angry with you over Marian. I was angry because once again I had to face a loveless life alone. Even though I didn't love Robin, I could pretend I did. Now I was alone again, all the while watching you seemingly happy with the pirate. So I did what I do best. Push people away. I projected my anger onto you, pushing away the very thing that I wanted the most." Both women had soft tears falling softly down their cheeks. Regina leaned on the table. " _I'm sorry_ , Emma! For everything!"

Emma sniffed and smiled, peering down at Regina's still sleeping face. "Me too," she sighed out.

Regina watched as Emma reached down and stroked Regina's hair softly. Her eyes dilated as the butterflies threatened to burst from her gut. She watched Emma's adoring gaze on her own face as the blonde gently ran her thumb across Regina's forehead.

Emma wiped the tears from her face before leaning over Regina's body. "I guess there's only one thing left to do." And with that she carefully held the sides of Regina's head with each hand. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the Queen's.

Regina watched in what felt like slow motion as Emma leaned down toward her lips. A kaleidoscope of colors worked it's way into her vision as her head felt dizzy. Emma's lips finally met hers as her vision was blinded by colors until everything faded to white.

 **Not over yet guys! One or two more chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

All Regina's senses faded in slowly, like the beginning of a blockbuster movie. Suddenly there was feeling in her toes and fingers. She wiggled them slowly. Sensation rolled through her body like a tidal wave, and suddenly she was back in her body. But it was dark still. It only took a moment for her to realize it was because her eyes were closed. They seemed as heavy as weights as she was slowly able to flutter them open. It was then that she felt the soft lips on her own.

 _Emma._

The kiss had ended before she was even allowed to recognize it as such. She opened her eyes just as the savior was pulling back slowly, her own eyes flittering open as well.

As green eyes met brown, for a moment it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. The world as they had known it in the past faded away, and their new one came rushing in. Emma had felt the wave rush out from their kiss, and was still exhilarated by it. Looking now into Regina's sparkling eyes, she was ashamed at how long it had taken her to embrace this epic love. Her hand went up to cup Regina's cheek, her chest sinking as she seemed to melt into the touch. She laughed out a silent chuckle as her face turned up into the happiest smile she had ever mustered. "Regina!" When she saw the woman smile back, Emma sighed out deeply, and sunk into Regina's embrace as she leaned up and into her.

"Emma!" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma eagerly, and reveled in the warmth of the embrace. In the past they had been careful not to touch, as if it would ignite a spark they could no longer ignore. They were both unafraid now. Regina squeezed the blonde tight as if her embrace alone was enough to seal their love for eternity. The scent of leather and feminine cologne surrounded her, and she felt her eyes prick with glorious tears.

The embrace went on for some time, until finally Emma pulled back, looking Regina in the eyes. They both had tears and enormous smiles on their faces. Emma ran her hand down the side of Regina's face, brushing tears away as she went. She took in the sight of the beautiful woman like long deprived oxygen, her breath still labored. "Is this real?! Are you here?"

Regina chuckled, reaching up to grip Emma's wrist gently. She nodded through her tears. "Yes! I'm here. Although, I have no idea how."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, hoping that Regina wasn't going to keep trying to deny this. "True love, Regina!"

Regina licked her lips and shook her head. Looking deep into Emma's eyes, she pleaded, "But how? How can you love me?"

Emma chuckled and wiped away the fresh tears off Regina's cheek. "How could I not?"

They simply gazed at each other, taking in the moment. Emma moved her hands down, surveying Regina's appearance, making sure everything was as it should be. Her hands moved down to gently squeeze arms and hands. Regina allowed herself to be gushed over, cared about, adored. She watched Emma's face as she made sure Regina was in fact alive, and was blown away at the love in her eyes. She chuckled as Emma finally looked up at her again, seemingly satisfied at her state. "It's alright. I'm here!"

Emma's tears of joy started back up again as she scooted closer to Regina on the slab. Her hands never stopped moving, rubbing up and down Regina's arms, to her back, and again to her face. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Regina reached up and took Emma's hands, bringing them down to rest on her leg. She looked on in reassurance at the face she would never get tired of smiling at. "Well, I'm afraid you were wrong. You're stuck with me for a long while yet."

Emma sighed out in joy at hearing these words from Regina, and put her hand over Regina's as it came up to her cheek. She turned it inward and kissed Regina's palm. As their eyes locked again, Emma leaned in again and put her hand behind Regina's neck, pressing their foreheads together. Before she could capture her lips once more, she was stopped by the sudden clearing of a throat across the room.

Regina looked over, eyes half lidded from the sheer joy and passion she had been feeling. She pursed her lips when she saw Zelena leaning against the door frame, smug look on her face.

Zelena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Finally. Welcome back, Sis."

As Emma stood up, Regina carefully swung her legs off the table, graciously taking Emma's support as it was offered. It had been a while since these legs had actually been moved and they were a bit wobbly. "You knew."

Zelena shrugged arrogantly. "Of course I knew."

Emma stiffened. "You knew? This whole time, you knew and didn't tell us?"

"Well, not the _whole_ time. I had to be sure, thus my little _Affection Elixir._ "

"I knew it," Regina said, her and Emma inching forward to stand before Zelena. "I knew that was crap. Why the lies, Zelena? Why not just tell us the truth?"

Zelena let her arms drop to her sides defensively. "Tell me something. Once we knew you were alive, if I had told you back then you two were True Loves and the only way to bring Regina back was True Love's kiss, what would you have done?" Regina and Emma thought for a moment and looked at each other in silence. They both knew Zelena was right. "Denied it, that's what. And it would most likely have pushed you two further away rather than together."

"That's what the spell was about...your little Affection Elixir. To tighten the soul bond, not release it," Emma tried piecing it together.

"Actually, no. I needed to cast the first part so that I could confirm that yes, you were actually True Loves."

Regina looked over at Emma. "The vials. Let me guess, yours was bright purple?"

Emma thought back to the color of her vial. How could she have been so blind? Purple is, after all, the color of True Love. She just nodded at Regina and they both had to smile at each other.

"Right, so once I confirmed that, I knew you weren't ready to admit it. I thought...confining you to close quarters together might help. Seems I was right," Zelena smiled in satisfaction.

Emma shook her head, still allowing Regina to lean onto her for support. "I can't believe you talked Blue into lying to us."

Zelena crossed her arms again. "If you remember, she wasn't much help. Were it not for the use of her magic, I wouldn't have involved her at all."

When Emma felt Regina stand upright, relying more on her own strength, she looked over in concern. She admitted that Regina did look stronger. She loosened her grip. "Are you alright?"

Regina quirked a smile, smoothing down the front of her red dress. "Better. To be honest, I really want to go hug my son."

Emma sighed out and smiled. "He will be thrilled to see you!" She paused in thought for a moment. "What are we going to tell him? What are we going to tell everyone?"

Before Regina could respond, Zelena butt in. "They already know."

This caught Emma's attention. "They already know Regina is awake?"

"Well not that. But they already knew how to wake her up." When she saw the confused and embarrassed faces in front of her, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Everyone could see it. They just knew how stubborn you both were and that you needed to figure it out on your own. I'm pretty sure there's a pool going. I had weeks down the line, but it seems I didn't give you enough credit."

Emma scrunched up her face. "I don't get it. How did _anyone_ see this coming? I mean, all we did was fight."

Regina scoffed. "Well, you _were_ threatening to undo my curse."

Emma looked over at Regina in shock. "Uh, yeah! A curse you placed on me!"

Regina shrugged her shoulders and put her hand up defensively. "Not on you, exactly. On your mother. You were just...collateral damage."

It was Emma's turn to scoff. "Seriously? You're gonna blame our long sordid history on me? Hello! Savior here!"

Regina put her hand on her hip. "Well, and we wouldn't _have_ a savior if it weren't for me."

"I wouldn't have been in foster care and jail, either!"

Regina pursed her lips. "An unfortunate chain of events. But...if I hadn't set the curse..." Regina took Emma's hand firmly and smiled salaciously. "You and I could never have been."

Once again, Emma had been beaten. Their little exchange was only half-hearted, and one of Regina's trademark smiles had brought Emma right back into the moment. She blushed when she couldn't push down her own smile. "Touche."

Regina sighed and took a step closer. She smiled over at the blonde, who's look of adoration was enough for Regina to melt. "What do we tell them? We tell them the truth. Against all the odds, the Queen...has fallen in love with the Savior."

Emma sighed out and turned to face Regina fully. She slid her arms around the brunette, pulling her close. "Emma has fallen in love with Regina."

When their lips found one another, the two women felt their true happy ending start to unfold. Never before had Regina felt softer lips and her brain short circuited slightly. Emma felt her body sigh, as if releasing a long held breath of relief. Finally she was home. Nothing could possibly break the magic held in that long awaited moment between two star-crossed True Loves. Nothing, that is, except the disgusted scoff from the Wicked Witch.

"Gwah! I'm out of here. I'm starting to get a tooth ache from all the saccharine in here," With one last glance at the two who were now giving her a dirty look, Zelena smirked and winked at her sister before sauntering up the stairs and out of the vault.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Although Emma's text was extremely vague, Snow had a pretty good idea what it was about. It was a mass text that simply read 'Meet me at Granny's ASAP. It's about Regina.' It had decidedly taken Snow a bit longer than everyone else to come to the realization and acceptance of Emma and Regina being True Loves. No one had actually spoken the words, but the knowing looks and eyebrow raises had been telling. Between David, Henry, Archie, even Zelena, it was completely obvious to all of them that there was something more between Emma and Regina than friendship. It wasn't until Emma saved Regina from the darkness that Snow finally let herself believe in the possibility of this impossible match. As she, Henry and Charming rushed into the diner, she hoped that their suspicions were about to be proven correct.

As they piled into the diner, they found Emma sitting alone at the bar, with a smirking Granny standing behind the counter. She kept a stoic face, which was difficult when she saw Henry's face.

"Well? Have you figured out how to bring Mom back?" he asked excitedly.

Emma was going to put on a little show, but she couldn't. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, Kid. I did."

With that, Regina stepped out from around the corner, grinning from ear to ear. "Henry!" she exclaimed.

Henry ran into his mother's arms, gleefully hugging her with all his might. "Mom! You're back! I knew you'd come back!"

Regina held on tight to her son, accepting cheers and hugs from the friends that had joined them in the diner. The happy tears and smiles were finally met with the question Regina and Emma had been expecting.

Snow smiled as she gripped Regina's shoulder. She looked from Regina over to Emma expectantly. "So? How'd you do it Emma? How'd you get Regina back?"

Emma recognized the look on her mother's face. She knew, and was leading Emma to come clean with everyone. Normally this would have irritated Emma, but this time she let her mother have this victory. Emma smiled and looked around at everyone who were staring at her with bated breath. She chuckled before looking over at Regina, Henry's arms wound tightly around her waist. "Well, I suppose you all already know the answer, don't you?" The room was silent as Emma walked over and stood a foot away from Regina, smiling. "True Love." With that she reached down and took Regina's hand in hers. It was a simple gesture, but one signifying that they were now a package deal. The quiet of the room was abruptly ended as the room erupted into cheers. Emma couldn't help but shed a tear as more hugs came her way. When Snow came up and looked Emma in the eyes, Emma felt like she needed to set something straight. "Listen, Mom, about Killian..."

Snow waved her off and shook her head. "No, it's okay. You're not really married, I know."

Emma's eyes went wide. "You know?"

Snow scoffed. "I knew you'd realize what a mistake that was eventually. Why do you think I asked Archie to do the service?"

Emma was speechless. In the end they all had a laugh about the fake wedding, and even Emma finally let the betrayal go. Champagne was popped, fries were eaten, congratulations and well wishes were offered. As Zelena and Blue stood in the back of the diner, watching Emma, Regina and Henry all arm in arm, they clinked glasses.

"Looks like I was right after all," Zelena said, eyes not leaving the happy couple.

Blue rolled her eyes and her face turned red. "It appears a broken clock is _indeed_ right every so often."

Zelena just smirked. "So...about that bet..."

With the beginning of happy endings filling the diner, the chatter of happy family, Emma couldn't help but give Regina a sweet kiss, even in front of Henry. And as a shriek came from outside, sending the room scurrying over to look out the window, they held tight to each other, anticipating the worst. But as Zelena laughed heartily, they all screamed in shock and amusement to see the Blue Fairy streaking down main street.

The End


End file.
